


Runaway

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara thought it was going to last. How wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been writing in weeks and this came out of my mind. It is not HashiMada and I feel like betraying them with this but .. meh, I needed something new !

It had been too long. So long Madara couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen his lover. Why did he have to wait for so long anyways ? They lived in the same city, in the same street but they hadn’t been able to see each other earlier. How long ? A week ? A week and a half ? And he was still waiting for him to show up.

Indra was always late. So late it wasn’t even fashionable anymore. He always came up with the weirdest excuses, telling him it took time to choose his clothes or to brush his hair. Clothes might be a valid point but hair ? He always braided his hair the same way. Madara knew better. It was the make up, that kept taking so much time. Make up was stealing those precious minutes from him. How tiring.

It was the same place as always. They always met near the same tree, in the the middle of the city’s park, and then they’d see where their feet would take them. They never planed a thing, they only picked a day, an hour of the day and they’d improvise. It was better this way. They never felt like they needed more anyways.

Madara had been waiting for at least half an hour already when Indra finally showed up and he glared at the other guy who just stopped his track in front of him and stared. They couldn’t kiss, they couldn’t hug or hold hands. They were two boys in love in the middle of a homophobic country. If they were to be seen, it could have awful consequences and they were lucky no one noticed them. They were lucky no one asked questions or became suspicious. When he was leaving, Madara would only say “Going to meet with Indra” and it was enough. When he was leaving, Indra wouldn’t tell a thing. Why would he ? He was old enough not to care anymore about his father’s worries. As if his father would worry for him anyways.

Madara glared, Indra stared but they both were feeling the same attraction, the same need of the other. A week and a half and it felt like an eternity. Why didn’t they see each other earlier ? Why did they have to wait ? Ah, yes, Madara had been away for some holidays with his father and brothers and even if they talked on the phone for hours, it wasn’t the same. It was never the same.  
They didn’t move for the longest time before Indra just nodded his head and started walking toward what seemed to be a random direction and Madara followed without a word. With time, Madara had learned not to worry too much about what people might think when seeing them. What if they guessed what was up between them ? “What if, what if” did he keep repeating but Indra always answered the same. “What if they don’t care at all about boys hanging out together ? What if they don’t care for anyone except themselves ?”.

At first, Madara didn’t like this answer but with time, and so much time looking around him, observing people, he decided to act like Indra did. And to stop caring.

“I’ve missed you.”

It wasn’t often when Indra talked about how he felt, nor did he ever spoke first but today, he did. And it took Madara aback. What could he answer to this ? It was too awkward, too blunt and he wasn’t comfortable with it.

“Yes ..” he muttered, uncertain on what his reaction should be. Did he miss Indra ? So much. Was he willing to say so ? Not at all.

Madara looked up at the other boy but Indra wasn’t showing anything. Months, since they started this and he was still unable to read his boyfriend’s eyes and face. And he tried hard and he even read books about it but Indra was a stone and wouldn’t show a thing. It was both fascinating and frustrating for Madara but he was just going with it. He was getting used to it.

Indra glanced at him, as he felt the other’s stare and Madara looked away, noticing they were now leaving the park. Where was Indra taking him to, this time ?

They walked in silence for the longest time, until they arrived at Indra’s place and Madara froze, wondering why Indra was taking him here. The Uchiha knew well how things were, at Indra’s place, he knew what a dick Hagomoro was and how badly he treated his older son and he once promised Indra he’d punch the man in the face for saying all those disgusting things to his boyfriend if he was to meet him. Also, what was Indra thinking ? They couldn’t be seen, and especially not in this place, and not by Hagomoro. It’d be the end of them, right and simple.  
Indra pushed the main gate open, locked up behind Madara, led his boyfriend to the huge house and when they entered the place, he was finally able to breath again.

“Indra, you know we can’t stay there ..” Madara pointed out, trying to sound as calm as possible in those conditions. No, they couldn’t. It was a dangerous place for them, it was more than dangerous, if anyone was to see them, even a maid, they both knew Hagomoro would be told everything in the following minute and they couldn’t afford it. Not if they wanted to stay together. Wait … Was it Indra’s way to break up with him … ?

“Just relax, Madara.” Indra said, his voice as emotionless as his face. “No one’s here, they left for I don’t care where for a week and Father gave a week of .. holidays to the staff.”

Madara frowned, quickly glancing around them and looked back at Indra. “Do you know how to cook ?”

It wasn’t often when Indra smiled in such random conditions but he did. And he shrugged, showing some of the personality Madara liked better. “I can order food and have it delivered here.” he stated with a nod, and Madara breathed. Of course he could. What was he thinking ?

But Madara tensed again as he felt a hand brushing against the small of his back and lips captured his in a kiss. In one needy kiss. One week and a half and it felt like an eternity. It was as if they forgot each other’s curves and they needed to learn them again and it lasted. The atmosphere around them was eery, and the world stopped existing. Only their lips were touching, Indra dropped his hand, concentrating more on the kiss than anything else and it lasted until it felt familiar again.

Then, the older one moved back, feeling like his heart was going to explode, he glanced at the other one, knowing that Madara was feeling the same and he turned around and walked to the stairs. It took a couple of seconds for Madara to follow, as he tried to gather himself and they walked up the stairs silently, their hand brushing against each other in their usual teasing game, until Indra pushed the door of his bedroom opened.

It was the first time Madara was taking a step in this room and it looked exactly like he imagined. Of course, it was as clean and neat as possible. It looked like a furniture showroom, as if no one was even living here. Even the sheets on the bed were perfectly pulled, with no apparent fold and Madara liked it. It looked amazing. Yet it suited perfectly his boyfriend’s tastes in color and Madara was sometimes taken aback by some associations of colors. But Indra always seemed to know if colors were meant to be together and it was the case with his room, once again.

Seeing how shy his boyfriend was being, Indra took off his shoes and walked to the couch on one side of the room, sat down with his arm on the backrest and he sighed. “Are you going to come ?”

Madara nodded, pushed the door closed and knowing his boyfriend, he took off his shoes too, went to Indra, making sure to sit on the other side of him. He didn’t like it when Indra was being too dominant. Not in this situation, that was. As an answer, Indra only put his second arm on the backrest and looked at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me to come here directly ?” Madara asked, curiously. It would have been quicker, since he basically lived three houses down the street.

“I didn’t sleep here.” Indra stated, bored. “I slept at the hotel.”

“Why ?”

Sighing, because of Madara’s persistence, Indra pulled up his shirt, showing off the bruise on his ribs. The color weren’t that vivid anymore but the skin was still purplish and blueish and Madara knew what it meant. Indra fought with his father again, and Hagomoro punished him via one of the bodyguards. It was a regular occurrence and Indra already knew what he had to say about this. But he couldn’t keep silent.

“Your father is a dick.”

Pushing down his shirt, Indra shrugged. “I know” he whispered, looking almost bored. “I don’t care, it doesn’t hurt and I’ll be able to leave soon.”

That was a lie, of course, he had no idea what he was going to do with his life, nor if he’d ever be able to work somewhere. Anywhere could work, he didn’t care as long as he’d be able to make his own money, to escape from his father’s grasps but it was impossible. Hagomoro might have disinherited, forbidding him to ever get money from the family fortune but the patriarch was a cruel bastard and wouldn’t allow him to leave. Indra didn’t care about the family anymore, he was mentally ready to leave this place, to start a new life, as hard as it might sound, he’d learn how to cook, how to make his own bed, how to count money and even work in a factory or some other tiring job. He didn’t care as long as he was able to leave, to be alone (or, to be with Madara only, that is). But Hagomoro didn’t think the same. Hagomoro wasn’t going to let his son shame him in such a way. Ootsutsukis were an old and rich family, not some poor bastard working in a factory and even if Indra wasn’t really a part of the family again, he still carried his name. And the name was to be protected.

However, Indra didn’t want to sadden Madara and that was why he was lying. To protect his boyfriend, to make sure Madara wasn’t going to do something stupid. Not that he didn’t trust the Uchiha but Madara sometimes showed too much temper, and so little patience and Indra knew well what it meant. Madara wouldn’t hesitate a second to punch Hagomoro in the face if they were to meet with each other.

But tonight wasn’t the time to complain or to think about such dark times and Indra glanced at Madara. Like always, his boyfriend looked so uncomfortable but Indra knew it mainly was because Madara never really had a boyfriend before. Not a girlfriend either. Or any other romantic relationship. He was his first in everything and it meant he had to deal with Madara’s clumsiness sometimes but Indra loved it as much as he loved Madara.

Slowly, making sure not to startle the other man, Indra moved his hand, pushed Madara’s hair aside to ghostly caress the nap of his neck, enjoying to feel Madara’s shivers under his fingertips and he smiled, more frankly than before.

“I’ve missed you ..” he whispered again and Madara shot him one of his famous glares. It was so easy to bother him like this.

“Yes, you said so earlier already. Are you growing too old to remember your own words ?”

Ah, that he liked too, about his boyfriend, his sarcasms and Indra suppressed a chuckle, as he leaned to Madara’s ear and teased it with the tip of his tongue. “Come on, boy, tell your boyfriend you missed him too.”

As expected, Madara elbowed him in the ribs, on the exact spot of his bruise and Indra hissed and smiled at the same time, before he straightened his back, ran a hand in his loose strands of hair. Now, Madara was blushing and it was cute. Indra always was so touched by Madara’s behavior. So young, so pure. Oh, how he felt guilty at first, to steal his boyfriend’s youth, Madara wasn’t eighteen just yet when they started dating. They did wait until the Uchiha’s birthday for the serious matters and once, Madara even said he was glad they waited, it made it special to him, it made him feel like Indra really cared for him. Madara had been really tired, on this day, it wasn’t usual for him to tell his feelings, to speak them so straightforwardly and Indra had been surprised but he didn’t complain. He too was glad they waited, and now, Madara was his. All and wholly.

A couple of seconds passed in utter silence, until Madara glanced at Indra, wondering what the other was up too and he shivered again when Indra’s fingers touched the skin of his neck again, following then the line of his back, of his spine and he sigh.

“Tell me what you did, during the holidays.”

It was more of an order, really but Madara didn’t mind, he was used to Indra’s false authority now and he accepted it, as long as the other wasn’t pushing it.  
So, he told him what he did, how he went to the beach with Izuna. Madara talked about the beauty of the ocean, about the caves they explored with his brother. He spoke about fishes and food and boats and all the stuff they did and Indra wasn’t fooled by Madara’s bored tone. The spark in his eyes was enough to tell him how much the Uchiha enjoyed those holidays, despite the fact they hadn’t seen each other and he accepted it.

“One day, I’ll take you to a special place” Indra stated when Madara was done talking. “A place I visited some time ago, during my tour around the world with Ashura. We could live there, together.”

Madara showed nothing but his mind was racing. What did it mean ? Indra wanted to live with him ? As simple as that ? They were only dating for a few months now, they had no idea if this was going to last, or if they were going to bear each other for a long time. There were so many doubts between them, because of their family, of the nature of their relationship, of their gender. Madara was new to this but he knew better, he heard enough. Two men together never lasted long. They’re fuck for a couple of years and then, they’d break up. He never heard about a homosexual couple growing old together. It scared him, in a way, because he loved Indra and he didn’t want to be pulled apart from him but he had no idea if this could work. If they could work. Should he just enjoy the day, and hope for the next to be the same ? Should he live with Indra as long as he could, fearing for their break up ? He didn’t know if he could do it. He didn’t know if it was what he wanted.

All he wanted was to stay with his boyfriend. Period. No “until they break up”, no “as long as possible”. He wanted “forever”.

A soft caress on his cheek made him jump a little and he looked up at Indra, with a questioning look. But he had been careless and let his emotions take over and now ? Now Indra looked worried. However, before the other could ask anything too embarrassing, Madara kissed him, to silence him. It worked, usually.  
Indra didn’t like what he was in Madara’s but when the Uchiha kissed him, he decided not to question him. Madara was young, and he might have been pushy, with this comment. It was what he wanted, to live with Madara eventually but from Madara’s look and behavior, Madara wasn’t ready. Or he was too surprised to even answer to his invitation. Or both. Indra didn’t mind, he’d wait a lifetime for Madara if he needed to.

The kiss lasted for too long, Madara was too eager, too needy and it left them both breathless. Indra placed his forehead on Madara’s, hoping for some time to breath, to get an hold on himself. But Madara didn’t seem to share his point of view because he slowly moved, with all his clumsiness, all his lack of experience until he straddled his boyfriend’s lap, his hand resting on his shoulders. Indra looked up at him, wondering what Madara was up to. It wasn’t like him to ever initiate sexual encounter, on the contrary, Indra usually had to push it a little, Madara was still too embarrassed with it all. Not this time, it seemed, as Madara kissed him hard again. Indra let his hands to wander on his boyfriend’s body, sometimes wrinkling his clothes as his finger clenched on them because of the passionate taste of their kiss.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Madara dared to grind against him and Indra felt him hard against his own hard-on. Madara moaned in the kiss, trembled and shivered and Indra tried not to smile as it looked like Madara was a bit overwhelmed by his own feelings. He didn’t know exactly what triggered this, he wasn’t sure he wanted to have this conversation now either. Maybe the “living together” part ? He hoped so.

Madara looked up at him and Indra hesitated. Should he move them to the bed ? He knew Madara well enough and his boyfriend didn’t like doing it elsewhere than on the bed. Too shy, still, too embarrassed by his own needs, it was all so new to him and Indra accepted it. All he wanted was to make Madara comfortable, by all means but as soon as he started moving, wondering if he could just carry Madara to the bed, the Uchiha growled under his breath, shook his head in a soft motion and Indra stopped. Was Madara refusing them to have sex, or was he telling him he didn’t mind doing it on the couch ?

As an answer, Madara kissed his neck and Indra closed his eyes, just for a second, one hand sliding under Madara’s shirt and touching his warm skin. Now, that was surprising but he wasn’t going to complain. They didn’t need to move anyways, he had everything he needed in his wallet, condoms and lube samples. He always had them in his wallet. Just in case.

Madara’s hands moved from his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt and Indra tilted his head to the side. He wanted to comment Madara’s actions so badly but he didn’t dare to. It’d pop their bubble, it’d anger Madara, for sure and that, he didn’t want to. The moment was too perfect.

Buttons were quickly all undone and Indra asked for a kiss before Madara made him take off his shirt, and he smiled, as Madara couldn’t stop looking at his bare skin now. That wasn’t new, it seemed that Madara enjoyed to watch him, to trace the tattoos on his chest, to admire them, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He had several on the chest, on the back. At first, it had been a rebellious act against his father but now ? Indra loved to think his tattoos were art on his skin, masterpieces of unknown artists. And they looked pretty.

There was a pause, as Madara needed a couple of seconds to sooth his usual anxiety and as Indra tried to make him lie on the couch, the Uchiha resisted. That was new. Madara was used to let Indra do all the things, because he didn’t know how this worked, he didn’t know what to do with his hands, with his body, with his lips, even but this time, he looked confident enough and Indra didn’t try a second time. He wasn’t going to spoil Madara’s wishes.

The air around them was a bit chill, as the pause lasted more than Indra wished it had but Madara soon kissed him again, taking off his shirt as the same time and the warmth came back when their skin met, when he was able to hug his boyfriend, to hold him. Madara allowed him but not for long because he moved away again, so he had the space to unbutton his pants, as he was feeling really uncomfortable in them now, and he did the same with Indra’s. He then moved down, kissing his boyfriend’s chest, playfully biting his belly and kneeling on the couch, he started to lick Indra’s boner with so much pureness it was driving Indra insane. Was it even possible to act so simply ?

The blowjob didn’t last, mostly because it wasn’t something Madara was used to, nor that he really enjoyed it. He wanted to please Indra, for sure but he preferred other means. Indra didn’t need anymore foreplay anyways, he always appeared ready to fuck, no matter the place or the time and it sometimes bothered Madara. Not today though.

A single glance was enough for them to fully undress on a same motion and Indra made sure to place a condom, and the lube samples not so far from them. Madara smiled, sheepishly. It was a rare sight, and Indra made sure to have it craved in his memory forever. Beside the discomfort, Madara was sometimes showing signs that he did enjoy their encounters. Others could have thought Indra kept condoms and lube in his pockets for unplanned hookups but Madara knew better. Well, he hoped he wasn’t wrong to trust Indra so much.

(Indra had no intention fucking anyone else but him for the rest of his life.)  
Indra’s hands were wandering on his body again and Madara was left to sigh from the pleasure, closing his eyes when Indra kissed him again, when he felt their respective hard-on touch, almost shyly and he lost his senses in those kisses. It was intense and intimate and he loved them but it was a shame they couldn’t see each other more. So many precautions to take, so little time, too many enemies. They were privileged, for sure, they didn’t need money, they didn’t have to worry about their future (even if Indra really was worried about his, but don’t tell Madara). But they couldn’t live their love story as they wanted. And it was hurting the two of them.

“I want you.”

Indra’s whispered echoed in Madara’s mind as both an order and a complain. He wasn’t going to let him coward away (not that Madara wanted to stop) and the absence, their separation was showing. One week and a half and it felt like an eternity.

Madara’s answer was to grab the lube, a pink hue on his cheeks as he did so and to put it in Indra’s hand. He didn’t know if he should turn around, to help Indra’s mission to prepare him, nor if he should just do it himself (he was still so uncertain sometimes, he loved to have sex with Indra in such a way but didn’t dare trying to masturbate and finger himself when he was alone.). But Indra made no indication of what he should do, so Madara waited in silence, his hand going to slowly caress the other’s cock while waiting.

Soon enough, Indra’s lubed fingertip started poking him and Madara hid in a kiss, once again. It was never really enjoyable at first, he wasn’t used to it just yet, it was cold and to be touched in such a place was still uncomfortable. But Indra knew exactly what to do, how to distract him and he did, using his free arm to hold him closer, lips finding the sweet spots of his neck. And, before he could realize, Indra pushed a whole finger inside him, making him quiver.

For a couple of seconds, none of them moved, until Madara nodded the slightest and allowed Indra to continue. They didn’t need to talk, Madara didn’t want to moan if he opened his mouth. They created their own language, based on little signs, telling each other if everything’s alright, if Madara needed more time to adjust himself or even if he wanted to stop. It happened in the past, only once because Madara wasn’t feeling well. They had been in the middle of it, not that long from cumming but Madara only needed at push on Indra’s shoulders to make him realize something was wrong. They stopped, Indra took care of Madara’s needs, as the younger man felt sick the whole day, they briefly spoke about it later on and the incident was over.

Today, however, Madara wasn’t going to stop Indra and Indra sure didn’t want this to stop. And he was being so careful. Not only with the preparation of Madara’s body for penetration, but also with himself. He knew how he was, he loved to tease Madara as much as he could, dirty talking was one of his favorite things to do during foreplay and he tried with Madara. Once, only. Because Madara punched him in the stomach and left without a word. Indra remembered that day quite well and he wasn’t going to push his luck today. Another day, maybe, when Madara would be less extreme with his feelings. He hoped he’d get the other man to be comfortable enough for this.

Feeling Madara arch his back while he still was trying to find his sweet spot, Indra smiled in his boyfriend’s neck, kissed it and added another finger, then a third one as it seemed Madara was really relaxed today. Maybe it was because Madara was getting used to it, or maybe because Madara wanted sex more than the other days but soon enough, Indra was able to finger the Uchiha easily, enjoying the deep growls he was receiving as an answer of his touch.

“You good ?” he asked in the softest murmur and Madara nodded, desperately keeping his eyes shut. He couldn’t look at Indra right now, not when the other guy had three fingers up his ass and not when it felt so good, so right. Indra pushed them in one last time, earning a heartfelt moan from his boyfriend, then took them out with a soft “pop” noise, making Madara even more flushed than before. Those noises never ceased to make him so uncomfortable and it amused Indra so much but still, he didn’t comment on it. No, not today or he’d make Madara leave. That wasn’t his goal.

After a last pat on Madara’s butt, Indra’s hand went to the condom and he slowly put it on, kissing his boyfriend again. They should get rid of this, it was nothing sexy and he hated the feeling of the latex on his cock but he couldn’t. Not before they went to pass some medical exams. Not that Indra doubted of Madara’s pureness but he doubted his own. He couldn’t take this risk, not with Madara but he’d be patient. Madara would probably freak out of he told him just like that. And they had all the time of the world. Madara didn’t seem to mind it though, but that probably was because he never tried having sex without condoms ..

Condom was on and Indra added lube, before he kissed Madara’s lips in the most gentle and innocent way. It was his way to tell Madara to take his time, to take all his time to go on but Madara didn’t, this time. Instead, he pushed Indra’s shoulders to make him rest on the backrest of the couch, he positioned himself over his hard-on and helping himself with one hand, he took Indra’s cock inside him. Lube was helping, for sure but Indra was surprised to feel how relaxed Madara was now. He didn’t know why, last time hadn’t been that easy. Or, maybe, Madara did try fingering himself when he was away, as he once talked about ? He knew Madara had no one else, the Uchiha could barely keep up with him and Indra couldn’t imagine the Uchiha having a lover. Nope, that wasn’t possible.

However, when his whole cock was comfortably and warmly buried inside Madara’s hole, Indra couldn’t help but shiver, as he felt whole with his boyfriend. It never felt this way before, with anyone else, it never felt as good, as preciously perfect and he knew Madara felt good too. It showed, on his face, on how his body reacted and they didn’t move for the longest time before Madara finally moved his feet, so he was squatting over Indra’s lap and he started moving.

Slowly, at first, so slowly and Indra was helping, with his hands on his butt. Madara could feel Indra staring at him, even with his eyes closed, he could feel his boyfriend’s heartbeat against the palm of his hand resting on his chest and his breath against his lips. They were so close, just a couple of centimeters and they were kissing again, but they didn’t kiss just yet. Now wasn’t the time for a kiss. So, it went on, both of them enjoying the raw pleasure of finally being able to have sex after such a long time and it couldn’t have continue like that but Madara’s pleasure made his legs fail him and he lost his already difficult balance and he nearly headbutted Indra but the Ootsutsuki just laughed, avoiding the hit and kissing him instead.

“Here, let me show you ..” he whispered softly, his hands moving from Madara’s butt to his legs and he made him kneel instead. “It’ll be most stable this way ..” he then commented, smiling when Madara finally opened his eyes.

It was more stable, indeed, but it felt deeper too and Madara had a hard time not to moan again. Once was already too much and he didn’t care what Indra might think of him, he wasn’t going to give him this pleasure, so he bit his lip and continued moving over the other man, still enjoying Indra’s hard breathing against his skin. There was something so strange between them, since the first time they had sex. Maybe it was because how forbidden this all was, or maybe they were just meant to be together, despite it all but sex was something else. It was the answer to many questions, the first one being “Was this all worth the risks and the consequences ?”.

Yes it was.

Indra didn’t comment, as it seemed Madara was a bit overwhelmed by what was going on but he did like the strange spark in his eyes. Was he close already ? It had been some time, after all and Madara did tell him he didn’t like to masturbate. That it didn’t feel genuine, nor that pleasurable. Or maybe it was because for once, Madara was riding him ? He didn’t know. He didn’t care either. Whether it was short or long, sex was sex and sex with Madara was already the greatest sex he could have. He was so deeply in love that nothing else mattered.  
Also, they’d be able to do it again some more time later if they wanted to.

Madara suddenly slapped his hand on his mouth and Indra hid a sly grin against his neck. That should have been a deep moan, and Indra would have loved to hear it but he had a plan now and soon, Madara wouldn’t be able to keep them back anymore. He wanted to hear them, and he wanted Madara to be loud. And his experience was going to help, for sure, as much as Madara’s lack of experience.

So, he let Madara go on like this, riding him with so much need in his hips that Indra couldn’t help but think Madara did miss it and he made sure to kiss his boyfriend, to keep his hands occupied on Madara, sometimes grabbing his butt, sometimes his hair. Madara was so sensitive with his hair and he loved it when Indra touched it. He wasn’t going to admit it though but it didn’t matter. Madara’s hands were softly resting on his shoulders, it was showing how inexperienced Madara was but Indra didn’t mind it. It’d change.

After a while, though, Madara’s movements began to be too uncertain and Indra made him stop for a minute, looked at him in the eyes, his hands slowly caressing those delicious thighs of his.

“Getting tired, darling?” he asked in a teasing tone and Madara blushed, looking away but he nodded. “Here” Indra murmured softly. “Leave it to me ..”

Madara would have preferred to do it all the way down to their orgasm. He didn’t really like it when Indra was doing everything and he only had to lie there, keeping his legs opened for Indra to fuck him. That was why this time, he had wanted to ride it but it seemed he had things to learn still. Maybe he should read books about it or something ?

With lots of precautions, Indra made Madara unfold his legs, wrapped them around his hips with one hand, the other supporting his butt. He moved on the couch, sitting on the edge of it. Madara was watching his eyes with attention, as if he was wondering what was going to happen to him, or maybe he was ready to stop Indra from moving if Indra wanted to turn them around, so Madara was under him. It didn’t happen.

They shared a kiss, a soft one, a cute one without tongues nor dirty touches, well, expect Indra’s cock up Madara’s hole, before Indra eventually moved and this time, Madara wasn’t fast enough to swallow back his moan. It was deep before but now ? Now he was surprised his body could handle something similar. The tingling sensation was more and more overwhelming, he didn’t want it to stop, he didn’t want it to fade but it didn’t, as Indra continued pounding in him, in a not so gentle pace but Madara wasn’t going to complain. He wasn’t able to open his eyes again, he was weak in Indra’s arms, to his boyfriend’s mercy and this time, he knew why people could love sex so much. It never felt as good before, it never felt as addicting and he knew he’d need more, and soon. He’d want to feel this again.

Madara came. But it was different. Indra didn’t touched his cock, he didn’t jerk him off at all and yet, sperm was running down his staff and slowly mixing with the lube and probably dripping on the carpet and how was Indra going to get rid of those stains ? But his mind was blurry and he had no idea what was happening to his body, nor if this was normal. All he knew was that he loved the sensation, his whole body felt electrified and he needed air, he couldn’t breath anymore. Yet he moaned, so loudly the neighbors probably heard him and it was enough for Indra to climax himself.

Indra stopped and time stopped as well. The whole world was blurry around them and Madara had a hard time focusing on anything. He only felt Indra’s cock so easily slip out of his butt, and the next thing he knew was that they both were sweating on Indra’s bed. How did he end up there ? He had no idea. Nor did he know how Indra was able to carry him after such a thing but he didn’t care. Indra was holding him, cuddling with him and he didn’t even take the time to clean the mess they made. His seed was drying on his skin, on Indra’s too probably, they were so hot they probably needed ice to cool down and Indra was still hard against his hips.

But Madara wasn’t sure he was up for another round and Indra .. he was. He really was but seeing what state Madara was felt already so pleasing so he didn’t try convincing him into it. He’d wait for an hour, if that was what Madara needed. He showed him the stars this time, for sure and oh, this moan had been out of control but he didn’t want to spoil the aftermaths of their encounter. So, he closed his eyes, kissed Madara’s open lips and smiled, when the Uchiha snuggled closer to him, humming.

The moment was so pure, after such a thing and they both were fighting against the exhaustion, as they wanted to enjoy their reunion as much as they could. It wasn’t easy to push the slumber away, their body was sore and Madara knew he was going to have a hard time to sit, tomorrow. Heck, he’d blame Indra for it, for days before accepting to have sex again but it was fine. All was fine and nothing could tear them apart. They were in love and it was meant to last.

How wrong they were ..


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years had passed since this precious day and nothing went as they had planned. Because, a couple of days later, Tajima had announced to his son that they were moving out, that they were leaving the town for good and Madara’s first reaction was to try and call Indra. But as he did, Tajima had snatched his phone out of his son’s hands and said something that made Madara’s world crumble.

“You’re never going to see him again.”

And he didn’t. But seven years later, Madara was still bitter about the whole story. He never forgave, he never forgot. However, he changed so much it might be scary for anyone who knew him before. Izuna, his brother wasn’t scared, though. Izuna understood what was up, and he supported him.

Madara was taking a break. Not just a couple of days out of the city, hoping for calm and some cocktails to take his mind off of things, but a whole year on an island, far from the land and from the company. He had needed this for years now, as he had been working without a pause since his graduation and all he wanted was to relax and to make some peace with himself. It’d cost him a lot, for sure, to spend a whole year in a hotel, to pay for his meals and to enjoy some of the touristic eras of the island but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to relax, to go to bed late, to oversleep the next day and to never think about his life.

Those last years were really hard, that was for sure. Soon after they moved away from Konoha, Tajima told him it was time for him to take over the company. Madara never imagined it’d be so hard, nor that he’d have to spend days and nights in the office, barely sleeping and not being able to eat, sometimes. It lasted for a year or so, before he was comfortable enough with it all, and able to manage his time himself. After he showed what he was capable of, people started to trust him, starting with Tajima and Madara was left to take care of things. And he was good.

But he was still human and he had needs. Rest was one of them and he handed the company to Izuna, during his leave, knowing well his brother would be able to take care of it while he was away. Izuna loved it anyways. He always talked about how he’d make his own company when he’d have enough money and Madara hoped his little brother would make his dream come true. He’d make sure to pay him well when he’d come back. Money wasn’t something he had to worry about anyways.

One of his other needs was to take Indra off of his mind and he found only one way for this. Hook ups. Lots of them. Well, he tried having serious relationships but it never ended well. He was always thinking about his lost boyfriend, wondering where Indra might be but each time he tried calling him, Indra wasn’t there. He knew Hagomoro wouldn’t let him talk to his son but it was getting so ridiculous, after all this time. If Indra really had wanted to see him again, he would have called. But he didn’t. He never did and Madara didn’t care anymore. He was fine without the other.

Also, as he now was a respected business man, people didn’t care anymore. Being gay was a terrible thing, for random people, but for the COE of an important company ? It was extravagant and visionary and even if Madara never wanted it to be known, he stopped hiding it after a while. He didn’t want to waste energy in this. He was gay and he accepted it easily now.

Staying at the hotel was fun, Madara couldn’t deny it. Every day, he’d see new people arriving, other leaving and it was interesting. He was meeting people from everywhere in the world, speaking with them at night, sharing funny anecdotes with them, drinking alcohol and he liked this simple life, away from his usual routine and all the stress it provoked. The more he was staying there, the less he wanted to go back to his real life and after a couple of months, Madara started to wonder if he shouldn’t just call Izuna and tell him the company was his now. He had plenty of money to live on, after all and he’d never have to think about consequences anymore and it was fine. He was really fine with it, as long as he wasn’t bored.

And he wasn’t. Everyday, he’d explore a new place on the island. Yesterday, he was hiking in the forest with a group of natives, discovering new species of animals, how they lived there, in those conditions and how they could be used sometimes and Madara never had the idea this could exist. But today ? Today, he just wanted to go to the beach and to rest. And maybe speak with that cute guy that arrived last night ? He didn’t know yet. He didn’t like to plan.

The private beach of the hotel was always too crowed but Madara knew where to go to be left alone. He had discovered a small portion of the beach where few people came, somewhere hidden behind sharp and huge rocks and he liked it there. So he went there, with his towel and the bag containing his lunch and he sat under a tree, applying sunscreen to protect his skin from the harsh sun rays.

 

His sunglasses on, he scanned the area, looking for known faces but the only two other people looked way too distracted to even notice he was there. And that was good. He didn’t want to be disturbed for stupid reasons. All he wanted was for the waves of the ocean to rock him softly, to relax and to rest as much as he could. For the last three months he had been there, Madara had been learning to enjoy another way to live and this soothing his mind. Far away from the never-ending noise of the city, and the never-stopping anxiety and stress, he finally could spend time with himself, alone with his thoughts and he needed this.

Those last years had been so crazy, in several ways. The company was taking all his time from him, he could barely have a social life and no, spending days negotiating contracts wasn’t like having a social life. On the contrary, it always felt like the people he was meeting were dull and insignificant. How stupid of that ? He knew they had their own life, they had families, husband, wives, children and all the problems that came along with this but at work, they were pawns. He needed them for his business, he couldn’t care less for the rest.

Oh, of course he knew what people thought about him. That he was cruel, sometimes, that he wasn’t someone to befriend. He wasn’t though. He never was cruel, never ever fired someone for a mistake. He’d be cold, sometimes, he’d look down at them but he respected their humanity. Or maybe this was the reasons why people didn’t seem to like him ? Because he wasn’t showing he was human too ? He couldn’t. Last time he did have deep feelings, they were ripped off of his heart and crushed under heels. Under his father’s heels.

Now, that was cruel of his mind, to make him remember those feelings. They felt so foreign now, as if they never really existed, as if they weren’t his own memories. Did he really live this ? Did he really fall in love with Indra, back then ? He didn’t know anymore but he didn’t care either. It was all lost now, and he made up his mind anyways. His life was good as it was and he didn’t have time for romance. For sex, he did, it was his one and only pleasure and he was okay with this. He didn’t need more.

Madara remembered well the first guy he had sex with after Indra. It took him two years to give in, to finally try it and it was both good and deceiving. His body felt so good and that guy had been amazing but it lacked something. It lacked feelings and connection. His ass had been fulled but not the hole in his heart. And Madara tried hard to find someone to fill it, to have it consolidated, to make sure it wasn’t going to crumble even more but it never worked out.

But then, he learned that he didn’t need help to do so. All he needed was to be strong. He didn’t need anyone in his life to live for. He had his company, his brother, a couple of trusted friends and it was enough. It had been enough and it always would be. He wasn’t bitter about it, nor was he sad. At some point, he had thought he’d never be able to live without Indra but he did. And he did good. He rocked it.

With a content sigh, Madara closed his eyes for a moment, wondering why he was thinking about all this today. He knew he wasn’t going to see Indra ever again. It had been seven years now and he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to recognize him. How old would he be now ? Twenty nine? It wasn’t that old (but it was weird to remember that they started dating when he wasn’t even eighteen ..) and Indra surely wouldn’t have gray hair or such but people change, overtime and he did too. Well, his hair was still just as long as before but he looked more mature, in a way. He couldn’t explain it. Izuna always told him he looked adult, since he started working for the company. It probably only was the tiredness showing too much ..

Now, Indra .. Would he still braid his hair ? Wear make up ? That was for sure, Indra couldn’t be seen without make up. Sometimes, Madara even wondered if his boyfriend didn’t just tattooed his face so he didn’t have to put it on every morning. But after he saw Indra’s bathroom, he knew it wasn’t the truth. He couldn’t imagine Indra dressing less extravagantly either, even when getting older. Indra always had one weird sense of style and he wouldn’t give it up.

Then, he asked himself what did Indra do with his life. Did he run away from his abusive father ? Did he try living on his own ? Did he just became homeless, like he sometimes joked ? Madara tried calling him, and he sent letter, during the first couple of months. Lots of letters. Making Izuna write the address so Hagomoro wouldn’t recognize his writing. He tried to go there, to go back to Konoha, but he failed. His father wouldn’t let him. His father would send guards to bring him back, with force if necessary. He never managed to set a foot in their old street and each time, his father yelled at him, shook him, trying to force some “sense in your rotten mind” and Madara tried to resist, at first but he eventually gave up. Fighting was so difficult, so exhausting and he never caught a sign that Indra was trying to find him too. Never. That was what made him give up. When he realized Indra didn’t care.

Madara opened his eyes again, frowning. Why was he still thinking about Indra ? It was over, it had been for the last seven years and there was no point in over-thinking about it. He was on this island for holidays, to rest from work and to stop stressing out too much and yet, he kept bothering his mind with this old story. Indra was gone and they weren’t going to see each other again. Madara was free now, Tajima didn’t have as much power as before anymore and if he really wanted, the Uchiha could go back to Konoha and knock at Hagomoro’s door, asking where Indra was but he wouldn’t. The story was over. Feelings didn’t exist anymore.

Pursing his lips, Madara looked around, trying to find a distraction and he got up, thinking that going for a swim could help a bit but as soon as he was on his feet, he heard someone clearing his throat from behind him and he glanced at the stranger, trying now to show how annoyed he was now. But he was kind of surprised to recognize the cute boy he noticed during his breakfast. They had been eating, glancing at each other several times and Madara didn’t miss the guy’s smile, nor his fainted blush. It seemed the stranger was having some holidays with friends of his, because the other persons at his table then proceeded to laugh and tease him a lot and Madara had been amused with how uncomfortable the cute one had been afterward. He didn’t mind though. He really was cute and he wouldn’t mind spending some time with him.

“Hi”, the stranger said, smiling because of Madara’s stare. “Didn’t mean to bother you ..”

Now he was seeing him half naked, Madara couldn’t deny how hot he was. Slightly taller than him, an already tanned skin, dark hair, big blue eyes and that body looked tasty, for sure. It’d be fun for them to fuck, Madara thought and now he was seeing this, he wouldn’t like to wait for too long. But he knew how to do this, he knew no one could resist him.

Slowly, he pushed his sunglasses up his forehead, using them to keep his hair out of the way and he smiled the slightest.

“You didn’t.” Madara answered, in a soft tone. “What’s your name ? Mine’s Madara.”

And you’ll be crying it out really soon, he thought.

“Katsuya” the stranger replied in a smile, stepping closer and Madara leaned against the tree. Oh, he could feel it, how that Katsuya was attracted to him and this was going to help. Heck, he didn’t want to lose time, he wanted the fun, and he wanted it now and it seemed that Katsuya wasn’t scared because he walked closer again, once again.

“You’re here for long ?” Katsuya asked, making Madara laugh a little. But as an answer, the Uchiha only nodded, softly shivering. The attraction was so real he might have touched it, but he decided to touch the guy instead. On the waist, at first, to make him step closer, until he couldn’t approach anymore. They both could feel the wamrth of each other’s skin and Madara was thrilled. This was going to be fun, for sure, if the guy was as easy as he seemed. Or maybe they were alike ? Maybe Katsuya only wanted to have fun too ? That was good. They didn’t need to talk anyways, nor fake some interest in each other, it was only a lost of time. All they needed was to give in and they were going to ..

Madara’s hand was now slowly tracing the drawing of Katsuya’s abs and he then tugged on the edge of his swimming trunks, making the other blush a little and kiss him. It was one hungry kiss and it was enough for Madara to understand that the attraction was real, and that Katsuya wasn’t scared, nor shy about what he wanted. They kissed, exploring each other’s mouth with their tongue, they discovered each other’s body with needy hands, Madara never hesitating to touch Katsuya’s ass to make him understand who was going to bottom and the other didn’t seem bothered at all by this. He even moaned in the kiss and Madara slid the trunks down his thighs to have better access to this cute butt and the hole he was going to use really soon.

Madara didn’t even need to show dominance, as he felt Katsuya arch his back as he already poked his hole and he smiled, playfully biting the other’s lips. In return, Katsuya grabbed his cock, stroked it a couple of times over the trunks and growled in a frustrated way, breaking the kiss and biting his lip.

“You’re already so hard ..” Katsuya commented in the most innocent manner.

“Let me help you with this ..” he added as he knelt. This sly little smile on the other’s lips was turning Madara on so much. He was going to have so much fun while Katsuya’s stay at the hotel, and he hoped the boy wouldn’t mind fucking a few times. And, as he was running his hand in Katsuya’s hair, Madara closed his eyes when he felt lips on his cock, bit his tongue when Katsuya started to suck it.

Now, that was pleasing, the Uchiha was thinking. So pleasurable and he wanted it to last. Katsuya was good with his tongue, Madara couldn’t deny it and he groaned when he felt his cock pushing the back of Katsuya’s throat, as if he was trying to swallow it whole. Katsuya was hungry it seemed and Madara liked that. He liked to top this kind of guys.

Thinking about this, he liked to top, of course but .. since the first guy he slept with and a couple of others, after Indra, he never bottomed anymore. Not that he didn’t like it, on the contrary and he had some toys to prove it but it never felt the same. He never had been as satisfied as with Indra’s cock up his ass. But it was gone now, wasn’t it ? Madara knew he’d never been able to feel like this again.

Katsuya pulled back, leaving him panting and Madara hummed, stroking his cock a little, enjoying how the other man was looking up at him, expectant and satisfied with himself. Oh, Katsuya was teasing him, with that cute smile of his and Madara smiled, taking off his clothes, sat down on his towel and motioned Katsuya to come closer. The man didn’t hesitate, straddling his lap after undressing and he kissed Madara again, leaving Madara to take care of his aching cock. Soon, Katsuya was moaning, his noises sounding so desperate for release and Madara held him closer with his free arm. Katsuya looked really cute now and so needy and Madara couldn’t resist much longer.

Softly pushing back the other, he pulled his bag closer, to take out condoms out of it and Katsuya bit his lip.

“Are we really going to do this on the beach .. ?” he asked, looking really shy now and Madara tilted his head on the side.

“You came for this, didn’t you ?” he answered, playfully accusing Katsuya.  
“I .. did.” Katsuya then nodded. “I just .. What if people see us ?”

Madara chuckled, petting the other’s cheek, stole a kiss from him. “Well, they can watch and enjoy the show, if they want to, I don’t care, I’m going to fuck you anyways ..”

Katsuya’s cheeks turned red but he didn’t speak anymore, accepting the situation. Madara’s confidence was helping him, he never was that comfortable before but he didn’t mind it. Yes, he came to Madara for sex, he had a huge crush on the Uchiha and it was nothing romantic, only sexual. He had been attracted to him since they notice each other and his friends pushed him to go after Madara. And he did. And he was going to obtain what he wanted, one of those famous holiday hot sex. And Madara was one hot guy to have a hook-up with ..

“Do you have lube .. ?”

Katsuya’s question made Madara smile and he nodded, taking out the little bottle from his bag and he poured some on his fingers, moved his hand between Katsuya’s legs and poked his entrance. He thought the other guy would jump a little, because it was cold but he didn’t. On the contrary, Katsuya arched his back toward the fingers, inciting Madara to do it. Madara didn’t wait longer to push a finger inside of him, earning a soft sigh from Katsuya and he used his free hand to stroke the stranger’s cock.

A small whine escaped from Katsuya’s lips, a supplication for more, he really seemed so needy and Madara kind of enjoyed it. Not that he ever really liked when guys where too submissive but .. Katsuya was, in the cutest way. He didn’t look like the usual bottom, he wasn’t too feminine, he looked really nice and Madara enjoyed it. It’d be a shame when Katsuya would have to leave the hotel ..

Soon enough, as three of his fingers were stretching Katsuya’s hole, Madara shivered because of one of those adorable moans and he playfully bit his shoulder. He couldn’t wait much longer and Katsuya seemed to catch his thoughts because he moved his hips until no more fingers were fulling his ass and he opened the condom package, unrolled it on Madara’s cock and turned around, wiggling his butt in a teasing way.

Smiling back at the other, Madara pushed him to lie on the towel, ass up and he penetrated him with care, despite the lube. He didn’t want to hurt him. Not if he wanted to fuck him again. Katsuya cried out softly but he didn’t seem to be in pain at all, so Madara grabbed his hips, biting his lip and breathed out softly. Now, that felt good and Madara started moving slowly, to make sure Katsuya would enjoy it. If he did good, he’d be sure Katsuya was coming back at him without asking.

After a short while, Katsuya moaned frankly. It seemed he had forgotten about his fear of being caught and he was giving in the pleasure. And he looked hot when he was making this face. But as Madara wanted to speed up the pace, Katsuya glanced at him from over his shoulder, biting his thumb in a sly way.  
“Ah, wait, let me do it ..” he whispered, sending shivers up Madara’s spine. “Just sit back and enjoy ..”

Intrigued, Madara did as he was told, sitting with his back against the tree and he watched, as Katsuya started to move his hips over his cock, in a good pace. Now, that was interesting, Madara thought, his hands wandering on the other’s ass and caressing his soft skin as Katsuya was milking him in the most amazing way. He usually didn’t like to be passive, not since he lost Indra but Katsuya was good at this, more than good and he loved it. He loved to watch this ass going up and down on his cock and how Katsuya seemed to enjoy it so much. He kept moaning each time Madara’s cock was buried deep in his ass and it was going to make Madara go crazy.

The Uchiha groaned, Katsuya smiled and rested his back against Madara’s chest, one hand going to grab his hair and Madara didn’t hesitate to grab his cock in return, stroking it as Katsuya’s movements were getting slower. The position wasn’t the simplest but it was good and at least, they could sloppily kiss. Then, for a short moment, Katsuya bounced on Madara’s cock a little harder, before he stopped, his ass clenching a bit and feeling like he needed more than that.

“Your cock is so good ..” Katsuya whispered, trembling while Madara kept masturbating him. He looked a bit overwhelmed by this, as if he never felt this way, and by the way he kept hesitation, Madara couldn’t miss it. Katsuya was new to this, to having hook-ups in the wild, and he probably didn’t have many lovers in the past. Well, he had experience but not that much.

“Come on, cutie, turn around …” Madara murmured, kissing his shoulder and Katsuya did as he was told, now facing the Uchiha. They kissed, for a long time, Madara caressing his face with soft touches. Now, that was strange, how familiar this felt, despite them being strangers and it could have made him uncomfortable but it didn’t. On the contrary, he really wanted to please the other guy, and that was new.

But, they were both getting a bit tired, the heat wasn’t helping, nor how exciting it was to fuck in plain sight and Madara made Katsuya wrap his legs around his waist and grabbed his ass, only to make him meet with his own thrusts. Whining with each movement, Katsuya hid his face against the Uchiha’s neck, holding him tight and Madara smiled. It really was time to finish but Madara didn’t speed up at all. He learned, with time, that rushing sex wasn’t that good and a steady pace was always more enjoyable than a quick imprecise one and he knew he was right when he heard Katsuya call out for him, cumming in his hand.  
The other man shivered hard in his arms, panting and sweating and Madara kissed him softly.

“You gotta make me cum now ..” the Uchiha pointed out, in a teasing tone and Katsuya smiled sheepishly, kneeling so he could move easily and looking at him in the eyes while he was using his sensitive to make him climax. It didn’t take long, since Madara had been so turned on by the situation and the Uchiha hugged the other afterward, kissing his neck as he was pulling out in the most gentle way.

They cuddled for a couple of minutes. Madara didn’t mind it. It usually depended on how sex was, sometimes it had been so weird that he preferred to leave right away (or to cast out his guest if he took him home) but he generally liked to spend the night with his lover and Katsuya seemed to be a nice guy. And the sex had been really good. And seeing the other snuggle against him made him feel protective. He wasn’t used to it, he never really cared with the people he fucked with but it seemed different today.

Was it because of all the time he spent thinking about Indra ?

When Katsuya decided it was too hot in Madara’s arms, he moved away, getting up slowly so he could put his trunks back on, glancing at their used condom Madara put aside earlier and blushing but before he could say something stupid or just leave without a word, Madara looked in his bag for a cigaret, lit it on and smiled.

“Spend the night with me. Room forty two. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Katsuya opened his mouth, certainly because he was too surprised, but he closed it again and nodded. It had been nice to have sex with that guy, and he couldn’t look away from him. He probably really was one lucky guy today, he had one hot sex date with Madara and wouldn’t mind doing it again. He wouldn’t mind sleeping with Madara during his whole say on the island, for sure ! His friend were going to tease him about it, for sure but it was worth it. It really was. So, he smiled, crouched so he could kiss Madara again and took his courage in both hands.

“I’ll be here for two weeks, one of my distant cousin is getting married.” Katsuya informed the other, never looking away from his eyes. “I’ll spend all the nights with you, if you want to ..”

“Deal.” Madara answered, without an hesitation and Katsuya glanced away, looking as if he never imagined this could happen. They shared another kiss, a short and gentle one before Katsuya stood up again, turned around and left, feeling easily Madara’s gaze on his back. But he didn’t look back. He was too distracted for that.

Madara waited for Katsuya to be out of sight so he could dress up again, putting his swimming trunks back on and he stretched. This had been interesting and he was attracted to Katsuya. He usually didn’t really like to met with his lovers again, it kind of felt uncomfortable and weird to him but this seemed different. Katsuya looked nice, he looked like the kind of guys he liked and Madara wanted to try. At least while Katsuya would be here, on the island. No romance intended. Only sex and doing things together, maybe ? Hanging out together, going to touristic places. It wasn’t unusual when people met during holidays, was it ? As long as Katsuya understood it wouldn’t last after he’s gone ..

With a long sigh, Madara stretched, hid the lube and the used condom in a paper towel in his bag, just in case that someone would walk by it and he decided that going for a bath in the warm water would be nice. It’d clean off the sweat from his skin, help him get some strength back, it’d invigorate his muscles. After sex, he usually wanted to nap, to rest but he didn’t want it to happen just yet. First, he wanted to relax again, to eat his meal and then, he’d nap for an hour or so, enjoying the warm air around him and the soothing sound of the waves.

The rest of the day was calm and relaxing and Madara enjoyed every second of it. After his face to face with Katsuya, that is. No more negative thoughts, nor did he think about the past again. He spend his time enjoying the place, he went on his phone to make sure Izuna wasn’t making bad decisions. He loved and trusted his brother more than anything but Izuna was still so young, and he was sometimes too impulsive. And Izuna often forgot he had to think before he was supposed to take decisions.

Thinking about his brother made Madara smile too. First, because he missed him, even if it only had been a couple of months since they last saw each other, and Madara called him often, to make sure the company was still working. It was in good hands but he just couldn’t help it. That and he loved to hear Izuna speak about his boyfriend. Well, Izuna always denied Nagisa was his boyfriend, saying the other only was someone he’d fuck with, sometimes but Madara saw them together. And it wasn’t just about the sex between them. It was hard to admit it but when he was looking at them, and when he was observing Nagisa’s look on his little brother, Madara couldn’t help but recognize the same look Indra had on him, years ago. He only hoped Nagisa wouldn’t hurt Izuna. Or he’d kill the guy …

As the sun was setting on the beach, Madara decided it was time for him to go back at the hotel and he locked himself in his suite so he could take a shower. Madara was wondering what he’d wear for the evening, he had to look good enough for Katsuya, even if this was stupid. He didn’t have to flirt with him or anything, they already had sex and Katsuya made himself clear, as he offered them to be together for his whole stay on the island. Together as in fucking all night long. No romance. Madara didn’t do romance anymore.

Still, it was nice to think he wouldn’t be alone for two weeks. Having sex with someone was nice but .. he kind of missed sleeping in the same bed as someone else. He missed the hugs, sometimes, the gentle touches. He missed waking up to a cute smile, and the warmth of someone else’s arms. It was so stupid, because he knew he didn’t want lasting relationships and he made his choice when he decided he’d give up on romance (it never worked out with anyone anyways) but maybe he could do this ? Just once ? Just for two weeks ?  
Katsuya seemed to be a nice guy.

Humming, as he was shampooing his hair, Madara half-smiled when he felt his cock harden a bit while he was thinking about his after-noon hookup and he shook his head. Now, that was something new, for him to react in such a way but Katsuya had shown quite a talent. He hoped he’d be able to have some fun with him during the night, try out other positions, and hear those cute noises again. It had turned him on so much. That and how easy it had been. Katsuya knew what he wanted, even if he was still a bit shy about it and that was new. And pleasant. Madara liked it. He hoped he could teach some things to the boy too …

Madara rinsed the shampoo and the soap off of his body, left the shower to wrap himself in a fluffy towel and got himself dry before he went back in the bedroom, naked. He put one a shirt, along with nice plain black trousers and casual shoes, as he really didn’t want to over do it. He didn’t have to, Katsuya already was his, for the next two weeks. He then tried brushing his hair, using his disentangling spray and he made sure he looked good enough before he went to the hotel’s restaurant, smiling as his usual waitress accompanied him to his preferred table, near the windows and she gave him the menu, before leaving with a wink. He liked her. She was nice and she was beautiful. (But she probably liked him because of the big tips he was always giving to her ..)

However, the room wasn’t as calm as always and Madara wondered if his meal was going to be noisy. He didn’t like that and if he had known there were some kind of event tonight, he would have eaten in his room. He was here so he could relax, not to be bothered by tourists. He wasn’t a tourist himself anymore, not when he was going to live there for a year ..

But he decided to ignore the people around him, concentrating on the menu to choose what he was going to eat tonight. He already had tried most of the dishes and he also enjoyed dining in local restaurants in the village, since the cooking really was good but tonight, he wouldn’t take this risk. It always ended the same way, with him staying in those places for too long, listening to people’s stories and learning more about the world. He couldn’t do so tonight. He had a date. Some sort of a date. And he didn’t want to miss it.

When the waitress came back, to write down his order, Madara told her what he wanted to eat and frowned, as he heard clapping and cheering coming from a big table, on the other side of the room.

“What with the mess ?” he asked, as she was filling his glass with water.

“Oh that ? There’s a wedding in two days.” she smiled and he remembered Katsuya being here for said wedding. “Something fancy, it seems. I advise you to eat elsewhere for that night, our cooks will be quite busy ..”

“I will” Madara muttered, frowning as noise was getting louder. “Also, I want champagne in my room before I go back. And I’ll probably make orders during the night ..”

“Of course” the woman said with the most respectful smile. She never seemed to judge him and Madara liked that. “Something else ?”

“Yes, get me those amazing chocolate you got me last time. In my room too ..”

Her green eyes sparkling, the waitress nodded, knowing she’d get another big tip tonight, as her costumer seemed to be in a great mood and she walked away. She liked Madara, he wasn’t the jerk she heard about when he arrived, when her boss told her to take care of him. He was fair with his tips, would treat her better than her boss did and she didn’t mind taking care of his needs. Her boss had ordered her to go with all his demands, probably because he wanted to sack her and she did. But it was nothing like a punishment.

Madara tried to ignore them. He tried hard and he almost succeeded but each time he thought they were starting to interact in a softer tone, it was starting to be too loud again and he couldn’t help but glare at the table, just like an old grumpy man. Yes, there was going to be a wedding and people were happy during weddings and there was going to be much noise during the party but he came here for the calm of the island, so he could relax. Why in hell would come on an island to celebrate a wedding ? It probably was really expensive, and all the guests probably couldn’t pay the plane tickets ? This was stupid.

With a new sigh, Madara looked at the table again, more frankly, looked around for Katsuya and smiled as he caught the other man’s stare on him. He couldn’t deny he was attracting in his suit, even it wasn’t that formal. It was only something fancy enough for that dinner but Madara sure would love to take it off of him later.

Katsuya winked but he quickly looked away as it seemed his friends were teasing him about it and Madara liked to see his cheeks redden a bit, as Katsuya was fighting off his friend’s playful mockeries. Then, the Uchiha looked around the table, wondering what the soon to be married looked like and he frowned, before he paled. No, this couldn’t happen. This wasn’t possible. This was a nightmare ..

Madara couldn’t look away from this pair of eyes and it felt like he was looking at a ghost. A ghost from his past, one he never imagined he’d see again and he couldn’t believe it. He was dreaming, for sure, and he couldn’t breath anymore.

His heart had stopped in his chest, his blood froze in his veins, his whole world stopped when he got caught in this gaze and he felt his hands tremble on the table. Maybe he was wrong, this couldn’t be .. But it was so familiar ? So alike ? Just like in his memories. He couldn’t be wrong but he couldn’t accept the truth and Madara took in a sharp breath, breaking the eye contact and he jumped softly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The waitress ? What was she doing here ? When did she arrive with his appetizer?

“Mister Uchiha ? Is there something wrong .. ?” she asked, in her soft and gentle tone.

Madara only stared at his table before he stood up, making his chair fall back. He needed air, he needed to leave this place, as quickly as possible. He needed to be alone so he shook his head, excused himself to her and rushed to the lift, nearly breaking the call button as he smashed it with his fist. As soon as the doors opened, he walked in, trembling with his whole body, pushed the button of his floor, leaned against the mirror and holding himself on the rail, as he didn’t know if his legs would still carry him for long.

He had to calm down, to breath, his mind was foggy and he lacked oxygen. He forced himself to breath, telling himself that what he saw wasn’t the truth. He hallucinated, it was the only plausible solution to this nightmare and he just needed to rest before Katsuya’s arrival. He’d order food later during the night, this wasn’t a problem. He needed to lock himself in a secured place so he could calm down.

However, as the doors were closing, something stopped them and they opened again. Madara looked up in annoyance, why couldn’t he be left alone for once ? They could take the next lift, couldn’t they ? He wasn’t in the right state for this.

But what he saw made his breathing stop again and he shook his head, denying what his eyes were seeing. No, it couldn’t be. But the person stepped in, pushed the button so the doors would close behind him and looked back at Madara with such intensity it made Madara flinch. Only one person in the world had this power on him, only one and he never imagined he’d see him again, and certainly not in such a place.

Indra.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten seconds felt like eternity, as the lift was going up and none of them were breathing. The atmosphere around them was suffocating and so heavy and it felt like they couldn’t move anymore. Madara couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Indra, in flesh and bones, right in front of him. Indra, the only person he ever loved in his life, the one he lost seven years ago was just here, staring at him with wide eyes and it was strangely painful. Why was his heart beating so hard in his chest ? Why was his whole body reacting so strangely ? He didn’t care anymore, he wasn’t in love anymore. He couldn’t be. Not after all this time.

Indra, on the other side of the lift, had no problem believing Madara was facing him. But he had a hard time getting over the fact Madara was even more handsome than before. Yes, they grew older and Madara matured, he wasn’t his cute boy anymore but one beautiful man and all this time, he spent imagining what would Madara would look like. He had been so far from the truth. Madara looked amazing.

Madara was the first one to move, looking aside because he didn’t want Indra to read his emotions and it triggered something violent in Indra. He didn’t wait any longer, stepping closer with stiff movements and he placed his hands on Madara’s cheeks to make him look back at him, ignoring Madara’s growl and he kissed the man like he didn’t kiss anyone during the past seven years. It wasn’t soft and gentle and happy. It was sloppy and needy and desperate. It was two souls being together again, melting into each other and their love was being lit up again, as if they last met yesterday. But yesterday was already too long ..

Indra stepped forward again, until his body was against Madara’s and he couldn’t wait much longer. His hands moved from Madara’s face to his ass and he carried him, spreading his legs with his hips and tackling him against the wall. It wasn’t that comfortable, because of the rail behind his back but Madara didn’t care. And even if this was one lively dream, he’d take the most out of it. And Indra’s tongue on his, and Indra’s hands on his butt, and his body, so warm against his .. He never felt so alive since the last time they met and he wasn’t going to break the moment. He was holding Indra with all his strength, scared he might fade away once again and Indra was doing exactly the same.

The lift stopped, the doors opened with a gentle ting and Madara broke the kiss, saliva still linking him to Indra’s mouth so he could glance at the little screen, informing him they arrived at his floor. But his vision became blurry as he felt Indra’s mouth sucking hard on his neck, marking him, and the grinding of their respective raging hard-on was electrifying him. And he moaned so hard, when he tried to tell Indra to leave the lift that he blushed just as much.

“I-Indra ..” he murmured in a desperate tone. “My room is over there .. Forty two ..”

Indra turned around, sliding a hand under Madara’s shirt to caress his back and he walked to said door. He then searched in Madara’s pockets to find the key, grabbing his cock first and Madara knew this wasn’t an accident and it made Indra smile to hear him moan again but he quickly unlocked the door, walked in the suite and closed the door with his foot. Soon, Madara’s back was against a wall again, and his mouth busy with Indra’s. The Uchiha’s arms were around the other’s neck, holding him as close as possible and Madara didn’t want him to go away again, he didn’t want this to stop. But Indra pulled back, breathless and smiled in the most wicked way.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard ..” he whispered, pushing two fingers inside Madara’s mouth and shivering hard when he felt Madara suck on them. “I’m gonna take you so hard you won’t be able to sit for days and then, I’m gonna do it over and over again until you faint ..”

There was a pause, as Indra remembered how much Madara had always been embarrassed with this kind of thing and he waited to be punched in the face but Madara smiled, playfully biting on his fingers and push them out of his mouth.

“You can try ..” he muttered back, grinding on the other’s erection and Indra realized how much Madara changed in the past few years. They kissed again until Madara had enough and he forced Indra to let him down on the ground, made him step back to the bed and sit on it. He had a mischievous smile on the lips and Indra wasn’t sure he liked that but when Madara knelt in front of him, he stopped asking himself questions and watched the Uchiha unbuckle his belt, take down his pants and lick his testicles without waiting. Indra couldn’t hold back a moan as Madara was being so straightforward and he closed his eyes, his hand moving to Madara’s hair. He knew he probably shouldn’t, from what he remembered, Madara wouldn’t like it but .. Madara only looked up with a smile, moving his tongue up his cock and then putting it in his mouth, as deep as he could without showing any discomfort.

What happened next was a duel. Indra didn’t want to show how much he loved it and Madara sure wanted to hear Indra moan, to show him how good he became with all this, how confident he was. They both wanted to know which one of them was going to give up first and they had no idea they were playing the same game. And Madara was so proud to make Indra look like he was going to loose it. Frowning from the pleasure, heavily panting and the hand in his hair was painfully pulling him but he didn’t care. He’d make Indra moan, he was sure of it. And he didn’t care if Indra cum quickly, they had the whole night to catch things up. They had their whole life now.

“Ah, Ma-Madara stop ..” Indra eventually begged, his eyes rolling back and his body trembling. “I’m gonna ..”

And Madara stopped on the spot, making Indra growl of frustration but he couldn’t take it anymore anyways. Madara was good, Madara had all the time to train and he was going to show him he wasn’t leading here. Oh no, not tonight, not ever. He didn’t know what kind of relationships Madara had in the last few years but he’d remind him how he was with him.

Looking down at the Uchiha, Indra spent a couple of seconds catching his breath before he motioned Madara to get on the bed with a sign of the head and he turned to him, getting rid of his trousers but keeping his trunks on. Madara was sitting on his knees but Indra grabbed his hips, made him turn around, head down and ass up, opened the Uchiha’s trousers to get him rid of it, along with his underwear.

“What are you going to ..” Madara started his sentence but a sigh stopped him as he felt Indra’s tongue against his hole, circling it, poking it. That was new, Madara thought as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the discomfort. He never did something like that with anyone before and he never imagined doing it either but it was pleasing and teasing and it was making him feel really hot. His whole body was catching fire and it shivered, as Indra’s hands caressed his thighs and his waist. Now that was one nice way to prepare him, Madara thought, despite how red his cheeks were and he wondered how the night would end. Did this mean they were back together ? Did this mean Indra missed him ? Did it mean Indra .. cared for him ?

Madara opened his eyes again because of the many questions he had in mind and Indra noticed but all he did for now was to grab Madara’s cock, stroking it with each lick he was giving and Madara pushed his insecurities away. First, they were going to fuck the hell out. Then would be the time for questions.

Indra’s tongue pushed past his hole and Madara groaned, arching his back even more and hiding his face in a pillow, his hands grabbing the sheets, hoping it’d help but it didn’t. The pleasure was intense, the need too and he wanted more. He wanted Indra to fill him up like nobody did for the past seven years.  
“Lube ?”

Madara barely heard Indra talking because he was too busy moaning and trembling but he pointed at the bedside table and Indra retrieved the small bottle of lube, applied some directly on Madara’s entrance and slid two fingers inside him, as Madara looked really relaxed tonight.

The touched was intense and Madara spread his legs a little more, hoping it’d give him more pleasure and sensations. His whole body felt so good and they barely did anything, only some hot foreplay but he hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Only Indra could top him in such a way, only him would dominate him and he had missed it so much. Topping was fun but it never was as good.

Quickly, a third finger joined the two others and this time, Indra thought it’d be funny to kiss his ass at the same time, nibbling and biting as the soft skin of his butt, making Madara squirm a little. Indra barely had to move his fingers, as Madara was doing it himself.

“Fuck Indra don’t stop now !” Madara supplicated, as the other was pulling out his fingers. This was frustrating, he had been close to release but Indra only chuckled in his back, kissed his butt again and Madara sat down so he could take off his shirt, glaring at the other man from over his shoulder. But Indra stole him a kiss, as he too was undressing, and he pushed Madara back on the bed, put on a condom and positioned himself over the Uchiha. With one hand, he pinned Madara’s hands against the bed and he used his free one to pushed his cock in Madara, earning one heartfelt moan. However, he didn’t move just yet. First, he watched Madara panting under him, wrapped his free arm around him, kissed his neck.

“Are you going to fuck me or what ?”

Madara’s complain made him chuckle and Indra nodded. “Until you faint.”

The first thrust made them both tremble. Because of the situation, the foreplay, the violent need and sexual tension, the two of them were on edge and needed to climax but they also wanted it to last because it had been so long .. Maybe they were rushing it, they probably should have talked first but .. No, sex was needed.

Indra shifted a little, using his other hand as a support and he started thrusting in and out, in a slow pace to begin with. It wasn’t easy to concentrate, because of Madara’s face and his noises but also because of how good this was. He never imagined this could happen, he never imagined he’d see Madara ever again but here they were, fucking like horny dogs. It was funny though, to think that some people liked to meet in coffee shops when they wanted to catch up, they’d speak about life, they’d laugh and joke. He and Madara ? They’d fuck first and then they’d speak. Or they’d fuck again, he didn’t know yet.

Hearing Madara call out for him made Indra go a little quicker. The Uchiha was fighting against his hold, as if he wanted to take over and Indra had no intention letting him do so but it wasn’t easy to keep Madara’s hands in check, his balance wasn’t that good and he eventually let go of the hands so he could straighten his back, hold Madara’s hips and make him move on his cock. Madara didn’t seem to mind, as he spread his legs a little more, hoping for Indra to take him deeper and Indra wondered if he was going to lose his mind. This wasn’t the cute and shy boyfriend he had known anymore. This was one lusty version of Madara but he loved it. Oh he loved it so much.

The encounter didn’t last as long as they wanted, but their release was violent, as they climaxed merely ten minutes after foreplay ended. It was a shame it didn’t last more but they both loved it enough to accept it. Frustration faded and Madara cried out Indra’s name during the orgasm and Indra moaned deeply before he fell on the side, dragging Madara along with him. They were both panting for air, sweating as much as possible as the air was still so warm around them, trembling from the pleasure but all this felt right. They were feeling so right together and Indra buried his nose against Madara’s neck, kissed him as he pulled out and it took him a second to get rid of the now full condom, tying it up and putting it on the ground.

The need was gone now, and it probably was the time to speak but none of them wanted to break their bubble. They didn’t want to break the ambiance, it was too good, too eery, too perfect. They just wanted to go to sleep now but the two of them were scared of the same thing. What if they were alone when they’d wake up ?

His arms around Madara, Indra sighed softly, opened his eyes again. He knew his make up probably was a mess now, because of all the sweating, he really wanted to take a shower and feel fresh but he couldn’t let go of Madara. Not now, not ever. He lost him once, he didn’t want to live this again. And Madara didn’t seem to mind anyways. But he couldn’t believe how much Madara changed. Physically, first because he matured so much and his body was nothing like the one he had known. It wasn’t too young anymore, nor fragile or weak. It was good, really good and Indra loved it. But, also .. Madara wasn’t the same person anymore. He wasn’t the cute and shy boy he used to know anymore, he wasn’t uncomfortable with his feelings, with his needs. And Indra noticed by the way Madara sucked on his cock and how easily the rest of the encounter went. And it was amazing because it’s be fun for them to do this again. Indra only regretted not being the one who taught him all this.

Madara, on his side, had a hard time accepting what just happened. Was he dreaming ? Was he hallucinating ? He hoped not, he really hoped he was with Indra, right now, with the only man he ever loved. It’d be cruel from his mind to trick him in such a way. He wouldn’t accept it. Nor would he feel sane anymore if this was just a dream. He wasn’t dreaming, was he ? Indra was here, he was in his arms. Safe.

Just to be sure, Madara turned around, biting his lip as he feared the answers to his questions but it really was Indra, just here with him and Madara didn’t wait. He kissed the man, wrapping his arms around his neck. Indra seemed surprised at first, probably because of how tired he looked but he didn’t push him away. He only did so when he needed to breath again.

“I’ve missed you so much ..” Indra whispered, holding Madara closer. “I thought I’d never see you again ..”

“Same.” Madara answered softly, closing his eyes as he was placing his head again Indra’s shoulder. “I .. I sent letters.”

Feeling the accusation in Madara’s tone, Indra looked at the other man, who kept his eyes shut and hid his face against his chest. He could feel Madara’s resentment on this and it probably hurt Madara more than he ever imagined but he could make it up. He would do anything for him.

“When you left, Father sent me to a private school, far away. Told me it was time I did something with my life. I tried running away but he’d send his men every time ..” Indra explained, trying to sound as relaxed as possible, even if he wasn’t. He wasn’t really comfortable with talking about this, with remembering what his father did to him. Well, his men, more precisely. They broke several of his bones so he wouldn’t be able to run anymore.

“Indra ..” Madara whispered, looking up at the other man as he could feel his pain.

“Then, he told me the truth ..” the older man added, looking anywhere but at Madara’s dark eyes.

Now, Madara wasn’t sure he wanted to know what the truth was anymore. Indra’s tone sounded so weird, as if it was going to hurt it, as if Indra already know how he’d react to it and Madara hesitated. Should he ask for it ? Or ignore it until later ? Was it worth the pain ? Was this all worth it ? Madara hesitated for the longest time, wondering if he should tell Indra he didn’t want to know. It’d remind him of dark times, moments he suffered a lot and how desperate he felt back then. He could already feel his throat tightening and his breathing wasn’t as easy as before. Why was he so anxious, despite being with Indra ? Did he fear seeing him vanish right in front of his eyes ? But he couldn’t go back. He had to know. He needed to.

“Tell me.” Madara whispered, and Indra caressed his cheek. Now he was seeing the man he used to know again and it was painful to watch. He didn’t want to hurt Madara, but Madara had the right to know. So he kissed him, hoping it’d sooth the incoming pain.

“My father .. paid yours.” Indra muttered, looking away in shame. “He gave your father one big check and told him to take you away from me.”

It took Madara a whole minute to understand what Indra just said. He registered the words, heard them loud and clear, he didn’t have problem to recognize them but to process them ? That was another story and his brain shut down after Indra was done talking. It shut down, as if it was trying to protect itself but it didn’t last. Madara sat up violently, eyes wide and throat as dry as if he hadn’t drink anything in days.

“Are you serious ?” Madara almost yelled, his body so stiff it probably hurt. It couldn’t be true. This couldn’t be the truth, his father … Well, Tajima wasn’t the most honest and good man he knew, he often did pretty illegal things, including cheating on markets (before Madara took his place) but to think he accepted money to break his son’s heart ? That was above the rest. Because it was as simple as that, wasn’t it ? Tajima actually accepted money to rip his heart and take him away from Indra. And it probably was the most hideous thing he ever did. He who always praised his genius son, always glorifying his capacities and how amazing he was, he who always said he wanted to give him everything .. Madara couldn’t believe it but Indra was looking too serious to be lying. Why would he even lie on this ?

Turning his hands into balls, Madara started to tremble as he was wondering how he could ever get revenge on his father. Because this couldn’t go without revenge. He’d take Tajima down for this, he’d make sure of it. Tajima took him away from Indra and Madara had hated his father all his life for it but he never thought about hurting him. But this was worse. This was treason.

Indra could only watch, as Madara was getting angrier and angrier and he understood that, he went through the same emotions when his father told him, so many years ago and it took years for him to calm down. But Indra always was in conflict with his father, hating him since so long and Madara ? Tajima never hurt his boy, he took care of him, made sure he’d go to the right school and meet the right persons. Tajima always was proud of Madara. And Madara loved him back just as much. This was going to destroy their relationship, for sure but it wasn’t surprising Tajima never admitted it before. Madara was old enough for the truth. He deserved to know.

Slowly, Indra reached for the other man, hoping to help him calm down a bit. There was no need to stay angry tonight, it was their reunion night, it was supposed to be beautiful. It had been, just before, they had the wild sex they both needed for so many years and they had been able to communicate this way, to show how much they had missed each other and how their feelings were still so intense. Maybe he shouldn’t have talked about it tonight ? Should he have had waited for another night ? Indra pressed his lips in a thin line, trying to ignore why he was on this island and he moved his hand from Madara’s hip to his cock, slowly grazing his fingers over it, hoping it’d distract the man.

“I can’t fucking believe it !” Madara started shouting, waving his arms around. “That fucking Uchiha cunt, I swear Indra, I don’t care if he’s my father, I .. He’s not even my father anymore ! I want him gone ! You’ll see, if he ever tries to come around and order me around in my own company ! I’m gonna kick him out and tell him to never return !”

Indra snorted, he couldn’t help it when Madara was being in such a state. “Calm down, honey, you’re making me hard again ..” And it was true. Now, all Indra had in mind was to fuck with Madara again.

“I am not laughing !” Madara answered, glaring at Indra. “He told me you didn’t care for me during years, so I’d stop sending letters ! He drowned my phone to make sure I wouldn’t call you, he even asked Zuzu to spy on me !”

Indra glanced at the other man, wondering how long Madara’s rant would last. He really wanted to have some more action now and it seemed Madara wouldn’t mind it.

“Indra ! Are you even listening to me ?” Madara growled and Indra looked up immediately, nodding his head. “Wha .. Stop touching my cock when I am angry ! It isn’t helping !” the Uchiha added, shooing Indra’s hand away and trying to ignore the fact he already was half hard.

“Are you shaving now ? I like it better this way, makes your cock look bigger ..” Indra commented softly, with half a smile. “Not that you really need it ..”

Madara glanced down at his cock, frustrated to react in such a way while yelling around about his father and he grabbed one of the decorative pillow to hide, to Indra’s dismay and he frowned, trying to look serious. “Be serious Indra !” he groaned, trying to ignore the other’s too casual attitude about all this. “Your father paid mine to leave .. Was it because we’re both guys ? How did he know about us ? We were so cautious !”

Indra sighed, rolling on his back as it seemed Madara wanted to deny him the little pleasures of life and he placed his arm on his eyes. “He put a camera in my room .. We gave him a whole show.” he added, trying not to sound too dramatic. “And he wouldn’t have cared much if he had something to win but your family wasn’t good enough for him. Curiously he didn’t care for how gay we were for each other but he needed to take you away from me so he could marry me for power.”

Madara blinked, surprised by those revelations and he relaxed a bit, glancing at his friend. “You mean that .. If my family had been more powerful, he would have accepted us ?”

Indra barely shrugged, shifting his arm a little to look into Madara’s eyes. “Can’t know, he’s still a jerk. But probably, yes .. Only power counts.”

“I am powerful now.” Madara pointed out with confidence. “My company isn’t far from your family’s in stock exchanges and we keep investing money.”

There was a pause, as Indra wondered if it meant Madara did want to marry him and he smiled, without being able to control it. He couldn’t. Not when he was hearing this kind of things from the only man he ever loved. “He noticed your company, yes. Told me about it too, saying he might have done a mistake back then ..” he admitted, grabbing Madara’s wrist to pull him closer. “Now, let’s talk about something else. This is our night. Not our father’s.”

Madara smiled, nodding softly and reading to kiss Indra when he heard a knock on the door and he quickly opened his eyes again. “Oh shit I forgot !” he whispered under his breath, his eyes as wide as before. “Just wait here I’ll be back ..”

Indra growled, frustrated he wouldn’t get a kiss right when he asked for it and he curiously watched Madara get quickly dressed again and walk to the door, opening it the less he could, probably to hide him.

Madara was .. ashamed. In a way. He couldn’t put words on how he was feeling right now because he knew it was going to hurt the poor boy but Katsuya came, just like he told him too and now he had to reject him. He didn’t like it. Katsuya didn’t ask for this, all he had wanted was to spend this night, and all his other nights with Madara. But Madara still looked at him in the eyes, even with how bad he was feeling for him and Katsuya looked stunning, but he wasn’t Indra.  
“I came” the man whispered, stepping closer and smiling. “Well, the diner was a mess and I saw you leaving so quickly …”

“Yes I ..” Madara cleared his throat and shrugged. “I just … don’t know how to tell you but …”

“When you told me your name, I just thought it was a common name. But you’re his Madara, aren’t you ?”

Surprised by what he just heard, Madara stared at the other, his eyes wide and Katsuya stepped closer, pecked his lips with a hand on his cheek. “It’s okay, I could never win against him. But if you ever grow bored of him, or .. just want to spice things up, just give me a call, will you ?” Katsuya whispered softly, his voice more sensual than before and Madara was surprised to hear such a tone from him. He didn’t sound as confident before. Well, he didn’t know the man and barely saw anything but it sounded weird in his mouth. At least, though, Madara was soft of glad Katsuya wasn’t going to make a scene out of it. Or be heartbroken.

The Uchiha closed his eyes when Katsuya caressed his head, stepping closer again so he could kiss him and Katsuya then placed his head again Madara’s. It felt so uncomfortable for Madara to stay in someone else’s arms when he could feel Indra’s look burning holes in his back and listening to them and becoming impatient but it felt like Katsuya needed it. The boy seemed to like him, even if it probably only was physical attraction. What if it had been love at first sight for Katsuya ? No, he shouldn’t think of this, Madara thought, kissing the other’s cheek and moving back. He shouldn’t think about how he could have become someone’s “Indra”, just as Indra was to him, so much time ago. Not now he was back with Indra. Or were they ? For them to be sleeping together and acting as if nothing happened, as if they only last met yesterday, did it mean they were back together ? Did it mean they wouldn’t leave each other’s side anymore ?

Katsuya cleared his throat, uncertain and Madara looked up when he wondered if he really was taking this whole thing as simply as he hoped. The Uchiha hesitated, thought against it at first but he sighed, grabbed a pen from the little table near the door and wrote his cell number on Katsuya’s arm. “For if you ever need something from me ..” Madara murmured but it was a lie. He didn’t think Katsuya would call him if he needed something, it didn’t fit the character. But he hoped Katsuya would call if he needed someone to talk with or if he wanted to go out for a drink, or if he too was thinking they’d might become friends ? “Friends” ? It didn’t seem to fit them. Not with this attraction but Katsuya nodded anyways, with the tiniest smile and he glanced one last time at Madara, thanked him and left, walking his way to the lifts, his hands in his pockets.

It took Madara all his courage to face Indra again, and as soon as he saw the older man sitting on the bed, his back against the bedhead in the most casual position ever, he knew Indra knew. Guilt washed over as he noticed Indra’s curious gaze on him but he still walked to the bed without shame, undressed again and sat there. Indra didn’t hesitate to place his arm around his shoulders and as much as Madara hated the gesture, feeling like Indra was showing who he belonged to, Madara didn’t move away from it. He even accepted a kiss from Indra, slowly shifting closer to the other until they were against each other again.

 

Indra pulled the covers up a little, despite the warm atmosphere and Madara peeked at him, wondering if they should talk about it. Wouldn’t it just ruin the moment ? The impromptu visit already seemed to spoil the mood but Indra only kissed his forehead, his free hand moving to his hip.

“Do you like him ?” he asked and Madara scanned his eyes, looking for a lie. Because his tone was just as casual as his attitude, without hate or jealousy or possessiveness and it felt wrong. Should he lie ? He didn’t like to, when he didn’t have to and he always had trusted Indra. Well, that was before, when he was still young and so naive but .. He wasn’t the same anymore, was he ? Still, the situation was so weird and unusual. All this night was weird anyways so what was the point in lying ?

“I only met him today and we fucked.” Madara responded, trying to sound just as casual as Indra was.

“So why do you care so much about him ?” Indra questioned, nuzzling his hair.

“Why giving him your number ? Do you hope you two will meet again ?”

Those were good questions and Madara took a time to think of an answer and it wasn’t easy when Indra was playing with his hair. “I don’t know. Why not ? It was a good fuck and he’s really cute.” the Uchiha genuinely answered.

“Is it because you think I am going to disappear ? Because if so, be assured that I won’t. You were taken away from me once, I won’t let it happen again.” Indra then stated in the most neutral tone. “Oh, and by the way, you are mine. So if he does call you, please tell him so.”

Madara tried to answer. It was what he had wanted, to have the confirmation that Indra too wanted them to be a thing again, even after this time, even after they were away from each other for so long. Because if Indra was telling Madara that he was his, Madara knew the other way around was true too. Indra would be his again, just like before and it was all he always wanted. It’d probably be hard at first, they both changed so much and they needed to forget about the past and to learn each other again but they’d manage. It was worth their time, without doubt.

“Also, I’ve known Katsuya for years, he’s one of my friends and he’s really dear to me.” Indra suddenly explained. “He has been my confident and my fuck-buddy for years when I was in that school I told you about. So .. I know his talents and how easy it is to fall for him ..”

“I didn’t fall for him.” Madara denied with a frown but by the look on his face, it was obvious Indra didn’t believe him so Madara didn’t push it, it would have been ridiculous. Instead, he looked away, hiding his emotions and he grumbled when Indra kissed his neck, wrapping his arms around his chest.

“Stop touching me!” Madara then exclaimed when he felt Indra’s hands making their way to his butt. “Can’t you just keep your hands for you ?”

“I can’t.” Indra stated, almost coldly. “I missed your body. Others felt so wrong.”  
“It doesn’t mean you can molest me.” the Uchiha grumbled, glaring at his lover. He was still trying to process the fact Indra did wanted them back together. Was he dreaming ? Was this one stupid dream and he was to wake up soon ?

Madara feared it was but his dreams about Indra never felt like that. Despair and sorrow made them. Not happiness and warmth. Indra kissed his neck again, his hair tickling his thin skin and his hands caressing his chest and Madara gave in, closing his eyes against his will and his lips parting as he was trying not to sigh from pleasure. It felt so good and it felt too much. Happiness he never imagined he’d be able to feel, not after he was taken away from Indra and it was unsettling. He’d need time to get used to this. It was new. Not even seven years ago, he felt this way. Seven years ago, he had been naive, thinking they’d never be taken away from each other, he had been so stupid and candid.

Now, he knew what it was to live without Indra, he knew how it felt to never feel right again and he’d take everything he could from this. No matter what he’d cost from him.

“Exactly, how many condoms do you have .. ? Shall I call the room service and ask for more ?” Indra muttered between kisses and Madara shook his head, grabbed Indra’s hands before they’d reach his groin area.

“I have enough. Doesn’t mean we must use them all tonight.” Madara stated.

“There are other things to do here, the island is beautiful and I could show you amazing places tomorrow. And the next day. For how long exactly are you staying here ?”

Indra sighed but he stopped trying. It seemed Madara wouldn’t let him do as he wanted, even when it was obvious the Uchiha wanted it as much as he did but he accepted it. They had time to catch things up. “I don’t have any plane ticket to go back to Konoha yet, I leave whenever I want.” he shrugged.

“And why are you here in the first place ?” Madara then asked, knowing it probably had something to do with the noisy wedding.

“Well …” Indra hesitated and it made Madara look up at him. That wasn’t common, for Indra to hesitate and the Uchiha wondered if Indra was going to answer the question at all.

“I am getting married in two days.”

The casual tone Indra used to speak those words made Madara stop breathing, for just a second. He was getting married. He wasn’t here to assist to the wedding, like he first thought, Indra was here because he was getting married. He was the groom and .. And he fucked with the groom ! What had Indra been thinking ? To announce this without showing any emotion ? To tell him he was getting married without caring ?

Madara loved Indra very much. He loved the man just as if they never left each other’s side and it was already a terrible thought, to imagine this could happen, to be able to feel such strong emotions, seven years later. It was so uncomfortable to fall again so easily. Madara had learned his lesson, that having feelings always led to pain and maybe he should have thought before fucking with Indra so carelessly. They should have talked beforehand. He wouldn’t have let Indra do anything to him if he had known. He didn’t care about the other person, didn’t know them either but he had integrity. Sleeping with someone who wasn’t single wasn’t something he enjoyed. Nor something he usually did.  
Indra tried to hold him closer, his lips grazing his neck but Madara forced his hands away from his body, stood up to dress again and glanced at Indra.

“You hungry ?” he asked, his voice as cold as his heart in this moment and Indra nodded. He skipped his dinner to run after Madara, after all, he was hungry. Not as much as he hungered for Madara’s body though but Madara wasn’t in the mood anymore, it seemed. Wasn’t in the mood for anything either, he realized when he stood up too, walked to the man to try and kiss him because Madara turned his head away, avoiding the kiss and went to the phone to call the room service. What was the big deal ? Indra wondered, as Madara was making their order. Yes, he was getting married but it was nothing. Marriage meant nothing to him. But he was denied another kiss and Indra frowned. Something was wrong with Madara now and he was clueless.

“Stop it Indra” Madara growled under his breath.

Those were the last words he heard from Madara for the rest of the night. Well, Madara did talk with his waitress, as she arrived with the food he asked for and Indra heard him cancel previous orders, including chocolate and champagne and Indra wondered if it was for Katsuya. What did they really planned, those two, before he arrived ? To spend the night together ? He’d text Katsuya for an answer. His friend would tell him. He doubted Madara would now ..

Madara made use of Indra smoking on the balcony to get ready to bed, tying up his hair, undressing again until he was only wearing his underwear. Part of him really wanted to tell Indra to leave the room, to go back at his soon to be wife (or husband, for what he cared) but he didn’t. Why ? He had no idea but the words just didn’t came right on his tongue. So, he kept silent, turning his back to Indra, didn’t move when Indra joined him in bed, when Indra turned off the light and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck and shoulder. He didn’t move when he felt Indra’s flaccid cock against his ass but it made him uncomfortable. And he waited for the other to fall asleep so he could shift away, his throat so tight he couldn’t breath anymore.

Now the room was silent, Madara was left alone with his thoughts and they weren’t kind on him. Most of them kept telling him Indra was an asshole, cheating on his future wife (or husband) with him, two nights before the wedding. This wasn’t the Indra he met back then. Oh, he had known Indra wasn’t the kind of guy to say no to sex, from the very first day they met, Indra always made it clear he had sex whenever he could. Madara always knew Indra had been his, for the time they were together, seven years ago, that Indra never cheated on him in any way. He had no guaranty on this but he didn’t need any. Trust had been enough.

He was feeling so dirty now. He was being used and it was worse, because it came from the only person he ever loved. It came from the person he idealized so much, for years. Indra was the man of his life but he wasn’t going to accept this. He wasn’t going to become someone’s lover. First, because it wasn’t fair for the other person, he hated lies. But also … He deserved more than that, more than just being a lover.

Madara barely slept that night, wondering if he shouldn’t just pack his things and go back to Konoha, go back to his company, work nights and days and forget about Indra. It was obvious the man wasn’t the one he had loved anymore and deception was more painful than separation. It wasn’t that hard, he only had to call Izuna, tell him he was coming home. Izuna wouldn’t like it, for sure, he probably was getting so used to rule the company now, Izuna was a hard worker and loved to manage things, he loved to control. And Madara trusted his brother more than anything. He’d probably be a really good company director. But first, he had to finish studying. This year officially was an internship of some sort. Officially. Izuna only wanted to get away from that boring school.

When Madara woke up, he made up his mind. He was going to tell Indra what he thought of this, how he hated being used, how he hated him for what he did, for the cheating. If Indra had thought he still was the cute naive boy he used to be, then he had been so wrong. Working in a declining and sinking company made him strong. Stronger than he ever thought he’d become. Some love affair wasn’t going to scare him. But, as he turned around in the bed and patted the mat, Madara frowned, opened his eyes, looked around and realized he was alone. No sound was coming from the bathroom, no one on the balcony, Indra’s clothes were gone.

Indra was gone.

The previous night’s feelings washed over again and a nasty little voice in his mind told Madara how stupid he had been. So stupid to think Indra was going to stay. Why would he stay with him ? He was getting married in two days. All he had wanted was one last ride before leaving again. One hell of a ride, Madara was so sore from it, not used to bottom like that anymore but still. Indra wasn’t there anymore and Madara felt like punching a wall, out of frustration and anger.  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Madara sat up, biting his lip and he shook his head. He was so done with all this now. Maybe he should just forget about Indra, call Katsuya, fuck him again and leave. Or maybe he shouldn’t even call for the boy’s help. No, that was stupid. He was going to pack his bag and leave the hotel. He’d also leave one big tip for the waitress, Keiko, was it ? because she had been so nice to him during his stay and he’d take the plane without ever turning back.

Even with this, and how decided he was, his anger didn’t leave him and Madara got up with shaking hands and went to the bathroom to take a short shower, hoping it’d help but it didn’t. It only made Indra’s scent fade from his skin a little but the Uchiha was still feeling his lover’s touch on his body and it was suffocating. It was making him feel dirty. How could Indra do this to him ? Use him in such a way ? Maybe he should stay and show him no one could manipulate him like this ? Maybe he should just prove the other he wasn’t just some weak naive boy anymore, but a cold and powerful business man. That he didn’t need him. He needed no one to achieve what he managed to do during those seven previous years and he’d need no one to go on. Madara Uchiha needed no one.

A towel wrapped around his hips, Madara then walked back to the bedroom, looked into the wardrobe for simple clothes, got dressed and got his valise from the top of the furniture so he could pack up. He just had to make one call for his plane ticket and he was sure to get it for tonight. There was no rush anyways, he even wanted Indra to watch him go. Just so he could prove him he was good on his own.

However, as he was folding some shirts so they could fit in his luggage again, someone knocked at the door and, frowning, the Uchiha went to open it, thinking it was the cleaning service. And he was surprised to see Indra standing right in front of him, a small smile on the lips, with fresh clothes and perfect make up.  
“Oh, I thought I’d have to wake you up, I forgot to take the key with me. Hello darling ..” the Ootsutsuki whispered, leaning to kiss him but Madara stepped back. What the hell was he doing here now ? Did he change his mind ? Or did he only want another ride ? Madara retreated until his legs touched the bed and he crossed his arms. He should have closed the door to Indra’s nose but first wanted to make Indra understand that what he did was wrong.

“What are you doing here ?” he asked, his voice as cold as his heart. “Leave my room.”

Confused, Indra stepped forward and Madara noticed the bag in his hand. Then, Indra closed the door with a questioning expression on his face, he looked around, frowned.

“Are you going somewhere now .. ?” Indra asked, nodding his head at the bags and hesitation in his tone.

“Away from you.” Madara answered as he turned away, adding folded shirts to his bag. “Now leave.”

“I don’t understand.” Indra’s voice was closer, too close, even and Madara’s body stiffened a little, making sure to keep a reasonable distance between him and Indra. He had to show strength. And Indra had to understand he wasn’t going to let him manipulate him another time.

“I want you to leave this room. How else exactly should I tell you so ?” Madara spat, glaring at the other man and Indra couldn’t believe what was happening. Well, he couldn’t even understand why but Madara seemed to want him gone. Why ? They were finally reunited, after all this time, they spent one amazing night together and he saw how Madara still felt about him. Did he do something wrong ? Did he misinterpret things ? Was it because he was gone in the morning ? Younger Madara had been easier to deal with. Older Madara seemed complicated.

Indra sat on the bed, placing the bag aside and tried not to sigh. “Madara, stop folding clothes and tell me what’s wrong.” Indra ordered, his eyes never leaving the other’s back and Madara turned to him, looking so angry it was scary.

“Are you stupid ?” the Uchiha growled, his fists shaking a little against his body. “You fuck me and then tell me you’re getting married ? Can’t you see what’s wrong here ?” he spat, as if he needed to take this out of his mind. “I am not some boy you can fuck as you want anymore, Indra, I’m not blind anymore.”  
Madara didn’t notice it right away but Indra’s eyes widened as he talked. What he did notice, was the faint smell of still warm pastries coming from the bag. Did Indra leave to .. bring him pastries .. ?

“Ah, I see.” Indra stated, his tone neutral and his expression emotionless.

Trying to ignore his growling belly, because he barely ate the previous night and was a bit hungry now, Madara turned away again, went back at folding his clothes and he was nearly done when Indra cleared his throat to catch Madara’s attention.

“Maybe I should have told you before but this wedding is a joke.” he explained, looking away. “Father told me I had to marry some girl and since I didn’t care anymore, I said yes. She’s the daughter of one of my father’s associate. It really is an arranged marriage.”

Blinking slowly, because he didn’t know if he could trust the other, Madara turned around, so he could look at Indra’s face again.

“She’s a nice girl and we did fuck a couple of times. We’re supposed to have a child someday. Not that I want to. Father only said I needed an heir. But when we met, we made a deal. We get married because we have to and live together because she too wants to get away from her family but our life is still the same. I had my lovers, she had hers.”

Madara stepped closed. Now, that was a weird story but coming from Indra, it probably was true. It could be a lie, to manipulate him and Madara was well aware of it and he was going to point it out but Indra placed his hands on the Uchiha’s hips, looked up at him in all seriousness.

“Thing is, now I am with you again, I don’t care about having lovers anymore. Or about the wedding. Or pleasing Father. Well, I never cared about this but I gave up when I lost you.” Indra said and Madara could barely hear him. “She won’t care about it. She’s not one to marry, she only accepted because she also wanted to leave her home, to be free from her abusive family. And she’s an amazing person.”

“That doesn’t explain why you were gone this morning.” Madara pointed out with a frown.

“I wanted to bring croissants for breakfast.” Indra smiled, showing the bag. “I left a note. Didn’t you read it ?”

Indra pointed at the note and Madara glanced at it, crossing his arms. No, he didn’t read it. In his anger, he didn’t even notice it when it was right in front of him, sitting on top of his bedside table. How could he not notice it ?

There was a silence and Madara was trying hard not to show how awkward he was feeling now. The two reasons why he had been so angry and anxious since the moment Indra told him he was getting married seemed so stupid now. He overreacted, that was obvious. The wedding was just an arranged one, Indra himself said it was a joke and his absence when he woke up ? Just one romantic gesture ..

“You thought I was gone, didn’t you ?”

Indra’s voice brought him back to reality and Madara glanced at him before turning away. At least, if he was sitting next to Indra, he didn’t have to look at him, Madara thought and he used his hair as a curtain to hide his shame.

“Well, to be honest, it is not all I did this morning. Also went to the airport, bought two tickets.” Indra casually said.

Madara did look at him, this time, wondering what was Indra talking about. He was the s so called Uchiha genius but he couldn’t begin to understand what Indra was insinuating now.

“It’s good you already started to pack your things because we’re leaving in two hours and it’s going to be really short. A car is waiting for us already and we really should stop talking now and get ready.” Indra stated, with half a smile and Madara just stared back, silently asking for an explanation.

“Remember, back then ? I told you about a place I wanted to take you to.” Indra said, smiling this time. “I said we could live there together and then, you rode my cock. Well, maybe we should wait before actually living together, it’s going to be a real mess after that but .. let’s go there. Let’s spend a couple of months there. Let’s run away. Together.”

It took a long time for Indra’s words to actually be processed by his brain and Madara stayed frozen on the spot for a couple of seconds because he stood up. Was he dreaming now ? Probably. This sounded too good to be true. His first and only love, asking him to run away with him ? Yeah, it was a dream, without doubt but if he really was dreaming, how could he feel his heart beat so hard in his chest, and his veins burn with his blood rushing to his organs, making him feel so very alive ? And awake ? He never understood why people kept saying they had butterflies in their belly when they were in love, it always sounded so stupid to him but now, he knew how it felt. And he loved the sensation.

“Madara ?” Indra called out softly, asking for an answer and Madara turned his head away, trying to hide how he was feeling.

“You probably should start packing too ..” Madara whispered, glancing at his bag. He only had a couple of things to add from the wardrobe and the bathroom and he was done anyways. And Indra said they were short in time. But Indra didn’t care. He smiled, grabbed Madara’s cheeks and kissed him and it felt like no previous kiss. It was a kiss of happiness, with no lust, no need, no attraction. It only was a kiss of “I am so happy you said yes”.

Then, Indra stood up, looked around and smiled. “Let’s finish yours, it looks almost done already anyways.” he nodded, adding some socks to Madara’s bag.  
“Why so quickly, though ? We could have left later in the afternoon ..” Madara suddenly said, as he was bringing his stuff from the bathroom and adding them to the bag.

“I prefer to leave before my father arrives.” Indra shrugged and it was good enough as an explanation. Madara didn’t want to see Hagomoro either. Not after what he did to them. Both their father were responsible of their separation and they’d pay eventually. They’d make sure of it.

When the bag was ready, the two of them left the room, they took the lift to Indra’s floor and Indra glanced at Madara before he knocked at his door, looking quite uncertain now. He knew his bride to be wouldn’t care about it but she had been so happy to marry, even if it was a set-up ..

The woman who opened the door was a beauty. Madara knew about Indra’s tastes in woman, Indra was pansexual and never denied having sex with women too (and enjoying it plainly). Madara had been quite curious about it, at first, wondering how it felt like but after trying, he realized that he himself wasn’t comfortable with a woman. He was able to appreciate their beauty and this woman was beautiful. She had amazing hazel eyes, with short ash blond hair and a fair skin and nice curves and Madara had no doubt it had been easy for Indra to have sex with her. The question was : wouldn’t Indra regret his decision ?

The woman glanced at him but Madara didn’t move. He didn’t flinch either when she walked on her tiptoes to kiss Indra and Indra smiled, holding her by the waist and closing his eyes. It made Madara roll his eyes and shake his head. What was Indra trying to prove now ?

“Hello honey” she purred, wrapping her arms around Indra’s neck and smiling at him. “That’s a cute boy you got there ..”

Indra chuckled, patting her butt in a playful way and making her let go of him. He then glanced at Madara, that looked bored and she smiled again. So, this was the Madara she heard about for so long ? No doubt it was. Indra’s descriptions had been quite precise.

“Are you two going somewhere now ?”

The question made Madara look at her and she bit her lip, looking like she was playing a role. It made him uncomfortable. He never was good with women, they were too mysterious for him, they were good at hiding things and Madara, as intelligent as he was, never was able to read them. Even when he tried his hardest.

“Yeah, I’m running away with the love of my life. Came to pack my things. What about you ?”

The woman sighed softly. “I have no other choice but to leave too now ..” she whispered, faking a pout but she looked happy. “Go on, take your things, I’ll take care of your boy .. Close your eyes though, my cutie is in there .. Naked.” she warned, with a glance inside the room.

Indra kissed her cheek, quickly getting inside and it was only on this moment that Madara realized she only was wearing a really short nightie that barely hid her butt. And she was now walking to him, looking like a feline on a hunt.

“Madara, isn’t it ?” she asked, even if she already knew the answer. “It’s nice meeting you” she whispered, standing right in front of him. Madara wasn’t sure he should answer, she was too close now, invasive and it made him feel uncomfortable. But just as Indra said, she didn’t seem to care about them. Not in a way a future bride should care about her husband.

Slowly, the woman reached out to caress Madara’s cheek and she patted it with her thumb. “He talked so much about you, you know ? Indra never stopped thinking about you, he never stopped loving you.” she murmured to him. It was quite weird to hear a stranger tell him so, as if it confirmed all Indra said before, as if it was the proof he didn’t really need and the Uchiha looked away, embarrassed to hear those words. “Take care of Indra, will you ? He might look all big and tough but he really is a sweetheart.”

She kissed his cheek softly, making sure he was comfortable with it and Madara let her do so, closing his eyes for a second and breathing out. She seemed to be the sweetest person in the word, no wonder Indra cared for her and accepted to marry her despite the situation.

“Kagami ?”

When she heard her name, Indra’s future bride turned away, smiled as she noticed her lover by the door of their room and Madara’s eyes widened when he recognized his waitress, Keiko. Not in her usual uniform, with a strict bun, but wrapped in a sheet and her hair was a mess. She blushed when she saw him and he tried not to smile. It was too awkward for a smile. And what the hell was she doing in Indra’s future bride’s room ?

Kagami, as it seemed to be her name, walked back at the door, placing her hands on the Keiko’s cheeks and kissed her lips with much softness but the waitress blushed even more, glanced at Madara and cleared her throat. “Why is your future husband packing his bag ?” Keiko asked, uncertain.

“Those two are running away together. And be ready to leave this shitty job I got you because we are leaving too. Where do you wanna go ? Pick a place. Any place.”

Keiko smiled, letting the other woman hold her and Indra arrived, with his bag. Said bag looked to be a mess and it seemed Indra didn’t fold his things for them to fit in here but he didn’t care much. He’d just have to give all of it to their future hotel to clean and fold the clothes for him when they arrive. No big deal.

“I am ready.” he announced and Madara glanced at Keiko again, telling himself it probably was useless to give her a tip for her service now and he slightly waved at her. She always had been good to him, trying to go with all his demands and she did spent some of her free time with him, chatting. It never was philosophical, only happened once when Madara had spent a terrible night and needed to take his mind off of things. She was there for him. And he’d never forget.

Indra took his hand, kissed his cheek and Madara glanced once again at the women, smiled when he noticed they were looking at them, Keiko in Kagami’s arms and he pushed the button to call for the lift. And he soon was back in Indra’s arms, trying not to push him away, as he was so embarrassed by the gesture.

They were lucky they were able to catch their plane in time.

Once in the plane, sitting at their designated sit, they both waited for the plane to take off, to actually talk. They couldn’t do so earlier, as if they were both scared it’d pop their bubble. Or someone might hear them run away. But as soon as the plane was high in the sky, Indra unbuckled his seat belt, turned to Madara to kiss him, his hands on his lover’s cheeks, but it didn’t last, as Madara turned his head away from him.

“You kissed her.” Madara stated, glancing at Indra and Indra shrugged.

“I did. She’s an amazing kisser.” he casually said, as if it was no big deal.

“You touched her butt.”

“Are you jealous now .. ?” Indra teased, getting more comfortable on his sit and placing his hand on Madara’s belly. “You could kiss her too, if you’d want to. She’d probably love it.” he added with a wink.

“Stop it Indra. I don’t like kissing women.” the Uchiha sighed and Indra smiled, biting his lip.

“Does it mean you tried ?”

But this time, Madara didn’t answer and just unbuckled his seat-belt too, turned to his lover, just for the pleasure to look at him and Indra caressed his cheek.

“Where are we going ?” the Uchiha asked softly, as Indra made sure he wouldn’t look at the signboards and he did put his hands on his ears so he wouldn’t hear the announcements. So much secret and Madara didn’t like it but he trusted Indra.

“You’ll see when we arrive. For now, you just enjoy the fly.” Indra said and it really was weird for him not to tease but he’d go with it. Madara didn’t care, as long as they were together. He didn’t like having to leave this island, because he had been enjoying the place more than he imagined, learning about the people living here, about the culture and their habits but running away with Indra wasn’t something he could refuse. Not after all this time.

Indra ran his hand in his lover’s hair and Madara looked up at him in annoyance. “You weren’t that touchy, back then.”

“I have seven years of touches to catch up.” Indra simply answered. “I missed you.”

“You said it already. You really are growing old now ..” the Uchiha teased and Indra sighed, kissed his cheek, pulled him into a hug.

“I am.” Indra mumbled against Madara’s neck and the younger man shivered, placed his hand on Indra’s head to keep him here and closed his eyes. This was feeling so right, even after all this time and Madara still couldn’t believe he was there, with Indra. The altercation and all his negative feelings from the night and the morning were all gone now and he was feeling so stupid he didn’t ask explanations earlier because Indra had been really upfront with him when he asked and it would have saved him from the anxiety. So, Madara promised himself to always speak with his lover when something wasn’t right.

“My father is so going to kill me.” Indra suddenly muttered and Madara couldn’t help but chuckle, nodding his head.

“He will, if he didn’t change. You should get rid of your phone so he can’t trace it too ..” Madara advised his lover. “Or maybe, I should have taken your fiancee’s place in the wedding ?”

“Probably not. It’s not that I don’t want to marry you but .. This was an arranged wedding and we organized it to be simple. You deserve more than that.” Indra answered, straightening his back to be able to look at Madara and observe his expressions. “And I’d prefer to date you beforehand. Just in case you’ve become a dick or something …”

Indra smiled, proud of himself when he saw Madara laughing softly and shaking his head.

“How was it a simple wedding ? You organized it on an island !” Madara pointed out. “Not everybody can do that and …”

But he stopped talking when he saw Indra’s expression change. From the amusement, he lost all emotion on his traits and Madara even noticed how pale he was now. Did he say something wrong ?

“That sly little shit ..”

Madara frowned, as he heard Indra’s swearing and he took his hand. “What is it ? Who’s the little shit .. ?” he asked, now worried about his boyfriend. The change of expression had been so sudden and abrupt ? Did he miss a detail or something ?

“Your brother.” was Indra’s answer and didn’t help. Madara was even more confused with it.

“My brother ? Izuna you mean ? What about him .. ?” the Uchiha asked, uncertain. What did Izuna do this time ?

“Your brother is a manipulative bastard but you should call him to thank him.”

Alright, now he was certain he missed something here. What the hell was Indra talking about ? Yes, he knew Izuna was a manipulative mastermind when he wanted too and that was why Madara trusted him with the company. Izuna probably was more intelligent than him, because he knew how to read people and their motivations. He knew how to manipulate them and not to be manipulatied himself. And he even was capable of getting himself out of traps while playing innocent at the same time.

“He planned it all .. Fuck I am so going to kiss him when I see him ..” Indra added, smiling again and it made Madara almost choke.

“What ? You are not going to kiss Izuna ! But tell me what’s up with him !”

Indra sighed, not loosing his smile and he kissed Madara. “Your brother called me, a couple of weeks ago.” Indra told the story, feeling almost stupid not to catch the hint earlier. “He said he just received the invitation I sent but your were away for some time and wouldn’t be able to make it.”

“Wait, you sent me an invitation .. ?” Madara interrupted the other, even more confused. Indra looked quite awkward now, mostly because he had thought Madara ignored it the whole time and since he had been so surprised about the wedding, he knew Madara never was aware of it.

“I did. I … Couldn’t help it and Kagami told me to, that if I didn’t, I’d regret it.” Indra explained softly. “But on the invitation, we precised that we didn’t have chosen a place to celebrate the wedding yet, that it’d be a surprise and that all the plane tickets and hotel nights would be paid by my father’s company. Father wanted it to be this way, for security matters.”

Madara nodded, still unsure of Izuna’s role in all this and Indra cleared his throat.

“Izuna asked about it. I told him we were still choosing the place and he told me about the island, telling me you and him went there a couple of years ago, that it was a beautiful place. He even advised me the hotel. Your hotel. Knowing you’d be there, since you were already gone …”

Madara’s eyes widened, as he could really imagine his brother on the phone with Indra, speaking about the island and such. And if it was true …

“Kagami said yes immediately, saying she knew the hotel’s director and that she’d probably be able to send her girlfriend there and find a job for her so they’d be together. And Father said he didn’t care about the place, as long as we liked it ..” Indra precised but he could see Madara’s expression.

“So, you’re telling me that my brother .. ‘advised’ you to …” he began but Madara didn’t need to finish his sentence, as Indra was already nodding his head. “That little shit …”

Indra chuckled and Madara took his phone, called his brother’s cellphone. He couldn’t not call him after what he was told. He needed the confirmation, even if he knew Indra was telling the truth. Why would he lie anyways ?

“Mada, it’s three in the morning here, why the fuck are you calling me ..” Izuna’s tired voice groaned into his ear but the older Uchiha didn’t care.

“You told Indra to organize his wedding in my hotel ..” Madara stated and he heard Izuna giggle on the phone.

“Yeah.” was his answer.

“Is that all ? Are you not going to say anything else .. ?” Madara demanded, a bit angry with his brother. Well, he wasn’t angry at him but .. he didn’t like being manipulated.

“What can I say more .. ?” Izuna asked, yawning. “I am guilty as charged. Should have I not done it ?”

Madara didn’t answer but on this precise moment, he loved his brother more than anything. Izuna had been his confident for years, he had known exactly how he felt, how he always thought about Indra, how he needed him in his life and it was now thanks to his help that he was reunited with his lover.

“How can I ever thank you, Zuzu .. ?” Madara whispered, biting his lip when Indra held him and kissed his neck again, in a loving way.

“Well first, tell me you won’t come back soon, because I can hear you’re on a plane and I’m getting really used to run the company ..” Izuna joked but he was half serious. He loved the job and he hoped he’d be able to keep Madara’s place for a longer time. It was his dream job and he knew well enough that Madara wasn’t always content with it. He still had to work to make his brother admit it though …

“Don’t worry ..” Madara smiled softly. “We’re going .. away. I don’t know where just yet, Indra won’t tell me but as soon as we’ve landed, I’ll tell you.”

“Good. And … Well, I’d really love to fuck Nagisa on your desk and since I helped you …” Izuna began and Madara didn’t take any chance. He didn’t know if Izuna was joking or not but he wasn’t going to let him finish.

“You do that and I’ll have it burnt to ashes. Goodnight Izu.”

On those words, Madara hung up while his brother seemed to want to negotiate with him and he glanced at Indra, who just kissed him again. This was all thanks to Izuna and he had no idea how to ever thank him, he didn’t even think anything he’d do for him would be enough but he wasn’t going to complain and he knew Izuna well enough to know his brother didn’t want anything in return. Or only for them to be happy together.

“Indra .. ?” Madara called out softly, running his hand in his boyfriend’s hair.

“Mmmh .. ?” the Otsutsuki groaned.

“Ever fucked in a plane .. ?”

Indra immediately opened an eye, looked up at his boyfriend, trying to decide if he was being serious or not, but when he noticed Madara was looking at the toilet’s door without blinking, he just went with it. So he took his lover’s hand, loving the new confident Madara even more than the cute and shy Madara and he led him to the toilet, ignoring the other passenger’s offended looks.

It was good to be back together, even if they changed both so much. And they had a long way to walk together before they were sure it’d work but it was worth it.

It always had been.


End file.
